Sotto Cielo
by Il Gatto Scrittore
Summary: La llegada de una invitación de una organización delictiva rusa no aliada de a la Organización Vongola hace que una serie de eventos vayan desencadenándose luego de que Yuni les compartiera parte de la visión que había tenido y en la que Tsuna y sus guardianes tomarían un rol de suma relevancia para prosperidad o eliminación de su amada Vongola.
1. Capitolo primo: La invitación

Capitolo primo: La invitación

Una carta había llegado a la recepción de la mansión Vongola, venía envuelta en un sobre tamaño carta, de esos que se utilizan para hacer envíos por paquetería, tenía una etiqueta que anunciaba que era un material delicado y urgente, el remitente venía a nombre de _Ivan Nikoláievich Kozlov_. La etiqueta con la información venía en dos diferentes alfabetos para facilitar el manejo del sobre y asegurar el arrivo a la dirección correcta.

No era extraño que la onorata famiglia recibiese paquetes, pero las notas, cartas y trabajo de oficina, eran normalmente enviadas por medios electrónicos con encriptados difíciles de decodificar y por ende de localizar. El sobre pasó diferentes medios de descarte de amenazas de cualquier tipo y finalmente se le fue entregada a uno de los hombres de confianza del destinatario ya que este sería quien decidiría si era prudente llevar el sobre con la información hasta su destinatario.

\- Vaya - dijo con calma el hombre de camisa naranja, tocaba sus patillas cuyo rebote hacía que volvieran a enrollarse y quedar en su forma cotidiana.

Se encaminó hacia uno de los pasillos adosados con duelas de madera, cuadros y lámparas de pared adornaban el edificio en un estilo neoclásico de principios o finales de los 1900 con basta fornitura de diversos estilos y que a simple vista parecían tesoros históricos que habían sido adquiridos en diversos momentos de la historia italiana.

Nadie se habría imaginado, aunque posiblemente muchos lo habrían deseado así, que al entrar a una de las habitaciones de la famosa mansión italiana se encontraría sentado uno de los jóvenes líderes con mayor relaciones entre familias mafiosas y que precisamente, lideraba a una de las organizaciones criminales de mayor impacto en el submundo.

Tsunayoshi Sawada no era mayor de 25 años y era el primer capo de origen no italiano en dirigir la onorata società Vongola, pese a que por sus venas corría la sangre del fundador de la familia Vongola, este no portaba el apellido por cuestiones sociales y diplomáticas, pese a todo el joven no perdía la esperanza de vivir una vida lo más normal posible aunque ese sueño se iba haciendo más lejano conforme la situación administrativa de la familia iba mejorando para cada una de las partes y allegados colaboradores a esta organización. En el momento en que el hombre de las patillas enroscadas abría la puerta de la recámara, el joven capo levantó la mirada por sobre sus lentes de lectura y dejó de tipear lo que fuere que estuviese escribiendo en la computadora portátil que estaba en su escritorio.

\- Tsuna - dijo el pelinegro con voz templada - te ha llegado un sobre desde Rusia. - añadió.

Este hombre tenía consigo un sombrero de fieltro con una franja anaranjada, su rebelde cabello azabache se encontraba debidamente rasurado y su traje pulito, siempre almidonado, era color negro con una camisa anaranjada que contrastaba con el saco y el pantalón. Un pequeño camaleón se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía el sobre en cuestión. El hombre de aproximadamente 35 años se acercó al escritorio del joven capo, la madera de caoba bellamente tallada en un estilo rococó y barnizada brillaba ligeramente con la luz solar que entraba por la ventana aquella mañana de septiembre, Tsunayoshi, o Tsuna, como la mayoría de sus conocidos lo nombraban, cerró la laptop y estiró la mano con un gesto de incredulidad y un poco de desconfianza.

\- ¿Desde Rusia? - repitió el castaño, parecía que había estado la noche entera despierto frente a la computadora portátil y se encontraba en un estado de suspensión mental, por decirlo de alguna manera - no tenemos relaciones con Rusia desde el incidente con los Simone- remató. Aquel incidente en Japón durante la falsa ceremonia de sucesión hacía poco más de una década les había costado la anulación de la relación cooperativa entre ambas familias y si bien los sepultureros de la familia Giegue no se habían retirado de tierras italianas, si habían cesado toda relación con la familia Vongola aunque esto les diera una desventaja territorial en aquél país.

Por su parte, el joven Vongola, no llevaba saco puesto, pero este se encontraba tendido en la espaldera de la silla de oficina forrada en cuero oscuro, llevaba las mangas de su camisa blanca arremangadas y desabotonados los dos primeros broches de la misma y la corbata roja enrollada en el reposabrazos en un intento fallido de desaparecerla del mundo real; su cabello castaño se veía más desordenado de lo habitual y parecía el triste resultado de estarse tallando la cabeza varias veces durante la noche.

\- Así es - dijo simplemente el de camisa anaranjada - por eso es tan importante que atiendas esta situación - terminó sin más explicaciones.

Tsuna abrió el sobre simplemente rasgando la parte superior y dejó caer un sobre de carta color verde esmeralda cuyo material parecía de una calidad finísima y llevaba sobrios grabados prensados desde su fabricación, abrió el sobre de celofán que lo protegía de la humedad el dichoso sobre que traía adosado un sello redondo de cera dorada con un escudo de armas cuyo diseño tenía al centro el escudo del imperio ruso, a los pies del águila de tres cabezas coronadas se encontraba un cofre semi abierto y en el frente de este una bala; rompió el sello y sacó la invitación se veía delicadamente adornado con un patrones florales elegantes y en su interior un exquisito diseño grabado en letras cirílicas y un escudo de armas en tinta dorada, las letras no ayudaban en mucho a la cansada mente del capo di tutti i capi y este simplemente se talló el puente de la nariz para expresar su rendición, no tenía intención alguna de hacer el esfuerzo por leer lo que ahí decía: "Reborn no sé leer esto" expresó dejando caer la tarjeta sobre la mesa de cedro. El otro hombre en la sala, Reborn, frunció el ceño ligeramente y tomó la tarjeta y le dijo que no podría decir con seguridad que decía el contenido por lo que debía llamar al traductor oficial de Vongola.

Minutos después, llegó al lugar un joven de lentes y cabello oscuro, con rostro romano, ojos redondos y expresivos y labios medianos. Y después de una lectura rápida pudo ir descifrando el contenido de la tarjeta, la cual resultaba ser una invitación muy peculiar, la cual invitaba al décimo líder de la organización Vongola y a tres guardianes a participar en la ceremonia de sucesión del décimo pakhan de dicha sociedad. El escrito oficial llegó después de más de una hora, el décimo Vongola tuvo en sus manos un duplicado casi idéntico con palabras en italiano, no era que el traductor no supiera la lengua materna del capo, era que tenía la orden explícita de "meter el idioma italiano por la fuerza en el cerebro de Dame-Tsuna porque no puede haber un jefe de la mafia italiana que no hable italiano", así que toda la información oficial llegaba en italiano infortunadamente para el joven cielo que ya se sentía mentalmente mareado y físicamente exhausto después de trasnocharse por poco más de dos días.

_Egregio gran signore Vongola,_

_La nostra onorata società ha il piacere di invitarvi alla cerimonia di successione e presentazione Ufficiale del cielo russo_

_Irina Volkova Kuznetsova_

_Chi avrà il più grande onore di diventare il decimo capo della nostra famiglia._

_E le sue guardiani_

_Volkr Volkovich Kuznetsov_

_Guardiano della tempesta_

_Oleg Ivanovich Smirnov_

_Guardiano della pioggia_

_Fedora Petrova Vaganova_

_Guardiano del sole_

_Viktor Andreevich Popov_

_Guardiano della nebbia_

_Ivan Nikoláievich Kozlov_

_Guardiano della nuvola_

_Sergej Semionovich Levedev_

_Guardiano del fulmine_

_Ci auguriamo voglia onorarci della sua presenza e la dei vostri tre guardiani prescelti in questo evento il giorno 30 del mese presente alle 20h._

_In attesa del nostro riscontro porgo cordiali saluti._

Además adosada a este, una tarjeta más o menos del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito, traía empresas una letras doradas con un diseño igual al de la invitación pero con información para realizar una confirmación de asistencia vía telefónica o por correo electrónico.

_R.S.V.P._

_+7 123 77 67_

_koslovivan _

El cielo Vongola parpadeó dos veces después de haber dado lectura en voz alta a la invitación y declaró que le daría respuesta tan pronto como su cerebro se desinflamase después de despertar de su sueño, al final de cuentas, era de noche en aquella ciudad y por lo tanto no había necesidad de apresurar una confirmación que no atenderían en ese momento. Reborn se quedó sentado después de que Tsuna se puso de pie y avanzó a paso pesado hasta perderse de la vista de el del sombrero de fieltro; tan pronto el más joven salió, el pelinegro tomó la invitación y la leyó nuevamente.

\- Mmm - terminó guardando para sí mismo sus conclusiones sobre el tema. Probablemente debería hablarlo con seriedad con el ex tutorado una vez que estuviera presente - la famiglia Bratva - concluyó.


	2. Capitolo secondo: Los tres guardianes

Capitolo secondo: los tres guardianes que me acompañan.

Justamente el reloj de la recámara principal de la mansión Vongola estaba marcando las 8 pm cuando el joven cielo abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando las molduras de madera fina que adornaban el techo, estaba convenciéndose mentalmente de retirar las sábanas color vino sobre él y poner los pies fuera de la cama.

No estaba completamente seguro de cómo pudo haber llegado a su recámara, pero al parecer su instinto de supervivencia no solo se activaba cuando estaba en batalla y juzgando por la apariencia de la habitación solo se quitó la ropa y se quedó dormido, probablemente sentado, mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama y las fuerzas no le alcanzaron para más ya que llevaba el torso al descubierto.

\- Hay que cambiar las sábanas - susurró. Recordando que se había metido a la cama sucio, sudado, en realidad.

Se paró contra su voluntad como lo había hecho desde que había heredado el título de décimo jefe Vongola y caminó lentamente hasta la camisa del pijama que yacía tirada en la silla de la ropa "_lo suficientemente sucia para no estar en los cajones y lo suficientemente limpia para meterla al cesto de la ropa sucia", _Tsuna podría haber tenido el cuarto de cabeza, ya que en la última semana solo había llegado a morir de cansancio, descansar, bañarse y salir sin siquiera acomodar un átimo de la catástrofe que parecía su habitación, pero contaba con todo un scort de señoritas y jóvenes no tan jóvenes que se dedicaban a recoger cada calcetín que el jefe dejaba a su paso y cuando este despertaba después de un merecido sueño de belleza, todo el desastre había sido puesto en orden en completo silencio para que este tuviera un sueño reparador, aunque para ser sinceros, podría haber pasado un tornado por ahí y él no habría abierto un ojo. Caminó fuera de la habitación y vió que las luces de los vestíbulos estaban encendidas y caminó descalzo hasta su oficina para releer la invitación de la dichosa familia rusa, se preguntaba en silencio que habría hecho que la familia Giegue cambiara de opinión después de más de una década de haberlos abandonado; curiosamente, sobre si escritorio, solo estaba la versión original y eso no le servía de mucho. De repente tocaron la puerta de la oficina.

\- Décimo - dijo una voz masculina - décimo ha despertado ya - como si no fuera obvio, aunque podría, bueno, había una posibilidad de que caminase como sonámbulo por mero reflejo de su cuarto a su oficina como un zombie, pero vivo.

\- Sí lo estoy - dijo con la invitación en la mano.

\- Décimo - guardó silencio, buscaba las palabras correctas. Fijó sus ojos verdes en dirección a su jefe y tomó aire suficiente para hablar otra vez - Reborn nos habló a nombre de usted, porque hará un junta con todos los guardianes.

Algo trataba de decirle el guardián de la tormenta, pero Tsuna no acababa de entender el mensaje escondido en sus palabras hasta que este se animó a decir "su apariencia décimo", después de oír eso, el muchacho se dió cuenta que seguía en pijamas y que donde su ex tutor le viera en esas fachas, acabaría con él en el instante. Emprendió la carrera descalzo hasta su habitación y se dió un baño express, estaba tan revuelto que después del baño se fue directamente a su habitación y después regresó sus pasos al cuarto vestidor, se vistió, aunque no formal, una playera de cuello redondo y un pantalón de mezclilla, sneakers y un hoodie naranja, por supuesto, se puso el anillo del cielo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha y se peinó.

Al llegar a su oficina ya estaban todos sus guardianes y Reborn esperando por él. Ninguno, excepto el guardián de la nube y ex arcobaleno del sol, llevaban puesta una vestimenta formal.

\- Disculpen la tardanza - se dijo con un tono elegante - intentaré ser breve, hemos recibido una invitación para una ceremonia de sucesión en Rusia - declaró - como saben no tenemos relaciones laborales con este país desde el incidente de la familia Simone - Reborn entregó la invitación traducida y acto seguido el jefe Sawada le dio una lectura rápida a la invitación para descubrir con extrañeza que no era la familia Giegue quien hacía extensiva la invitación, sino la familia Bratva de Moscú - la familia… ¿Bratva? - miró a Reborn y este le devolvió el gesto asintiendo ligeramente con el rostro - la familia Bratva en Moscú quiere que conozcamos al décimo jefe quien al parecer es una mujer.

\- El problema está - continuó el pasado Arcobaleno del sol - en que solo tres guardianes pueden acompañar a Tsuna.

Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos como decidiendo con la mirada quién iría y se pasaban la invitación entre ellos para leer de primera mano la información, después de unos minutos, Ryohei, el guardián del sol, rompió el silencio diciendo que él no podría acompañarlo porque ya se había comprometido para participar en el torneo de box que justamente tenía inicio ese mismo día, ofreció una disculpa y guardó silencio.

\- Décimo - dijo Gokudera, guardián de la tormenta - como su mano derecha, yo le acompañaré - dijo seguro.

\- No Hayato - respondió el castaño mientras se giraba ligeramente de un lado a otro con la silla ejecutiva - como mi mano derecha, te necesito aquí en la base, no podemos dejar el barco sin un capitán.

El pelo gris no muy convencido pero agradecido con su querido jefe por la confianza puesta en él asintió y dijo que haría lo posible para que la ausencia del décimo Vongola no se notase.

\- ¡Hey joven Vongola! ¿Qué hay de mí? - dijo el más joven de los guardianes, el guardián del rayo, vestía una playera con el escudo de una de los principales ateneos de Italia - nunca he viajado a Rusia.

\- No lo creo - se negó el jefe - eres muy joven para llevarte a un lugar desconocido y una familia que no es de confianza - Tsuna mantenía su sobre protección hacia el adolescente, el de la familia Bovino hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero, era probable que ya se hubiese imaginado en medio de la plaza roja rodeado de osos pardos - además - añadió el cielo - tienes exámenes y una reputación que defender - extendiendo la hoja del Kardex del joven guardián, la cuál llevaba una excelente calificación. Los ojos amables de Tsuna miraron con orgullo al joven Bovino el cual seguía poco convencido de querer defender esa "reputación" y prefería mil veces reprobar que perderse un viaje a tierras tan exóticas.

"Como que esas tenemos, entonces, iré yo Tsuna como tu mano derecha verdadera" dijo el de la lluvia mirando con burla al de la tormenta y este le devolvió una mirada fastidiada, parecía ser que no importara cuántas décadas pasaran, el tema de la mano derecha no quedaría clara nunca, el jefe sonrió, le gustaba esa vibra, la tranquilidad que se respiraba aunque bien sabía que por alguna razón esa invitación venía a terminar con la racha de _pax et quietam_ que vivían.

Tsuna miró a su guardián restante, Hibari Kyoya, quién le dijo que no tenía interés ya que no le gustaban los lugares repletos de gente, ni la gente; que le dijera al guardián perdido, el guardián de la niebla, si bien el representante era Rokudo Mokuro, en ese momento se encontraba perdido en quién sabe dónde y no había manera de contactarle.

Tsuna se le quedó mirando de manera inquisitorial, Kyoya no tenía opción a negarse, debía ir pues tenían que ser tres guardianes, entre Yamamoto, Mokuro y Hibari, no había de otra, los demás tenían compromisos.

\- Deja a Hibari y llévame a mí - dijo Lambo con total desfachatez, Hibari le miró con molestia, definitivamente no soportaba al adolescente, a ojos del pelinegro, no era más que un chiquillo mimado que a pesar de haber crecido seguía comportándose como un bebé, Hibari era de la opinión de que el mar de hormonas debería tener contacto con la realidad, pero el jefe era inflexible en todo lo relacionado con "convertir a Lambo en hombre y dejarlo vivir en el mundo real", después de todo el portador de la nube no encajaba del todo en el grupo y estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría, pero nadie lo excluía por culpa de un herbívoro menor que él.

Justo iba a abrir la boca con la intención de darle una advertencia al chico con cuernos de toro cuando el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla grande que estaba en la oficina de Tsunayoshi se dejaba ver la cara del técnico quién le notificaba que estaban recibiendo una llamada de la familia Giglio Nero, Tsuna permitió la comunicación entre ambos y el rostro de la jefa de Giglio Nero saludó a todos, a pesar de que era apenas una niña, era una poderosa vidente de una raza diferente a la humana, la ex líder de los Arcobaleno se veía amable y en cierto punto preocupada.

" _Tsuna san, tiempo sin vernos, desgraciadamente no te he llamado para saludarte, hace poco he tenido una visión y ustedes deben asistir sin falta, he visto esa invitación y la he visto escrita con letras de sangre. Ustedes cuatro tendrán un papel decisivo durante este evento y dependerá de ustedes que sea para bien o no. De verdad, es importante la asistencia de ustedes. Por favor vayan."_

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Tsuna preguntó si ellos también habrían recibido la invitación y la respuesta fue negativa, que de hecho, la familia Vongola había sido la única famila no aliada a Bratva invitada a la ceremonia.

De acuerdo a Yuni, la presencia de Tsuna y sus guardianes marcaba la diferencia en la historia, por lo que Tsuna volvió a preguntar a quiénes debería llevar, a lo cual la niña dijo que los guardianes que tenía en mente eran los adecuados y que confiara en su intuición.

Las palabras de la niña despertaron el interés del Guardiano della nuvola quién comenzó a sentirse atraído por la idea de ir, ya que parecía que había una promesa de peleas interesante contra estos rusos.

\- Supongo que no hay de otra - dijo - ustedes herbívoros, no vivirían ni tres segundos en una emboscada contra la mafia rusa - y con un gesto engreído se dió la vuelta para salir y dándole la espalda al jefe se detuvo para concluir - además, ninguno de ustedes sabe hablar la lengua.

\- De tal suerte que deberías quedarte para realizar la confirmación de nuestra asistencia - dijo Reborn - parecía que había eco en la habitación ya que todos habían escuchado lo mismo.

Reborn tenía pensado ir, aunque no fuera un guardián, si lo aceptaban, irían los tres más fuertes y el más fuerte de todos ellos. Si la familia Bratva los había invitado era debido a que ya habían llevado a cabo algún tipo de investigación sobre cada uno de ellos, así que sabían quiénes eran y qué tan fuertes podían ser durante la batalla. Yendo ellos en compañía del décimo líder, nadie se atrevería a intentar algo contra ellos. Pero el tono de la niña había dejado una estela de misterio y expectativas de la dichosa ceremonia, Reborn tenía mucha experiencia en trampas y ésta situación olía a trampa por doquier, sonrió de manera poco visible, tenía tiempo que sus tontos preferidos no recibían una lección nueva.


	3. Capitolo terzo: La confirmación

Capitolo terzo: la confirmación

Después de la llamada de Yuni, los guardianes y su líder llegaron a la conclusión de que llevar a Hibari y Reborn podría ser de gran utilidad, además de que localizar a Rokudo Mokuro podría ser como tener una as bajo la manga. Yuni había dicho que los guardianes elegidos por Tsunayoshi Sawada serían los ideales si es que le hacía caso a su instinto, en este hecho, el Vongola líder creía con mucha seguridad que llevar al espadachín, el hitman y el asesor externo era la mejor combinación que se le podría ocurrir así que por ende hicieron la llamada al número descrito en la tarjeta anexa a la invitación, para su sorpresa, la llamada fue contestada en italiano, Tsuna confirmó su asistencia y la de sus tres guardianes, haciendo pasar a Reborn como el guardián del sol pero la operadora de la llamada telefónica les recordó que solo un guardián podría acompañarle y que según la base de datos Reborn aparecía como tutor del capo. Tsuna explicó que Reborn tomaría el lugar de Ryohei debido a que el resto de sus guardianes tenían misiones importantes que cumplir y copió, más o menos aceptablemente, un poco de las técnicas de galantería que había visto utilizar a otros de los miembros que tenían madera de caballerosos casanovas; el intento había funcionado luego de que la operadora preguntara si era posible para Reborn liberar las llamas del tipo sol, a lo cual la señorita recibió una respuesta positiva con una voz de lo más agradable por parte del capo di tutti i capi italiano, sin más, se aceptó al hitman como guardián suplente a sabiendas de que estaba en contra de las órdenes dadas, pero ¿qué más daba poner a Ryohei como un _MIA_ (por sus siglas en inglés)? Reborn sonrió con aprobación y el resto quedó sorprendido por la rápida acción del jefe y por sobre todo_, el rayito de cielo sí sabía coquetear, aunque no muy bien_, cuando quería Tsuna podía usar ese romántico acento italiano para su provecho personal, si supieran que para Tsunayoshi Sawada, "la letra con sangre entra" era bastante literal.

La joven dama les pidió a cada uno su nombre completo para que estos aparecieran en la lista, además advirtió que la familia tomaría la responsabilidad de transportarlos hasta el hotel que le correspondiere y hacia los lugares que estos quisieran visitar, así como, por obviedad, a la mansión Bratva para la cena y la ceremonia de herencia.

Todos escucharon con atención las indicaciones de la amable persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica y terminó por decirles que en el lobby del hotel quedarían unos presentes que la hermandad rusa había preparado para todos sus invitados, después ellos se despidiéndose y haciendo mención de que la fiesta llevaba etiqueta rigurosa opcional y que de cualquier manera, las indicaciones antes dichas llegarían por medio de fax al número que ahora ya estaba registrado en la base de datos.

Para ese entonces eran casi las 11 de la noche en ese momento y ya era hora que todos se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo, ni uno solo se movió de su lugar.

Ryohei miraba a Gokudera quien a su vez miraba a Reborn, parecía que llevaban una de miradas porque el hitman también dirigía su vista hacía Yamamoto y este a Hibari, Lambo miraba a su teléfono ya que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto y estaba comprometido a responder cada uno de los textos que recibía, sonreía como bobo y como todo adolescente tipeaba totalmente absorto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Nada tenía en común con el lambo del futuro que aparecía esporádicamente cuando disparaba la bazooka de los diez años.

\- Lambo… Lambo… ¡Lambo! - el muchacho separó su mirada de la pantalla de su celular - ¿Está mi junta interrumpiendo tu chateo, Lambo? - el de ojos color miel frunció el ceño y miraba con mucha seriedad al adolescente. El Bovino desapareció su sonrisa y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se fijaban en él.

Tsunayoshi Sawada había aprendido a mirar con autoridad, era como un súper poder, podía terminar con una discusión a control remoto, solo con activar la mirada y le gustaba usarla, sabía que le daba autoridad sobre el joven tontuelo y sobre uno que otro guardián que bajara la guardia en medio de alguna situación que pudiera dejar a Tsuna en vergüenza, ya no estaba para eso, ahora tenía una apariencia que guardar aunque en el fondo seguía siendo la misma persona, solo había aprendido a vivir con ello y a evitar, en manera de lo posible, que su crew de infantes del _asilo nido_ llamado "guardianes del cielo" se saliera de control frente a los extraños.

\- Maldita vaca - habló entre dientes Gokudera - sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de avergonzar al décimo?

\- Cállate 'ajodera' - replicó el adolescente pelinegro, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón - tú con esa cara de perro rabioso nunca conseguirás una novia.

_Y aquí íbamos de nuevo…_ algunas cosas nunca cambiarían en la familia Vongola y una de esas cosas era precisamente la rivalidad no amistosa entre el guardián de la tormenta y el guardián del rayo, si es que se le podría llamar de esa manera.

Si la escena de ambos diciéndose cosas frente al resto del grupo era de por sí irritante y aburrida, Reborn vino a coronar el espectáculo con el hecho de que en la revista Forbes, en las que Tsuna aparecía como uno de los líderes mafiosos con mayor riqueza en europa, había dado pié a que su mano derecha fuera citada como uno de los rostros más bellos de la mafia en la revista _Mafiarts_, lo que por su puesto irritó a Lambo.

\- ¡Pues yo soy el mafioso más joven y exitoso en la mafia! - le gritó a su enemigo de la infancia.

\- Hay más jóvenes - dijo el ex Arcobaleno moviendo su mano derecha demeritando a su interlocutor - no sé si podríamos llamarte "mafioso", más bien pareces un niñato que sigue viviendo en los cinco años desde hace diez - obvió el ex tutor - por eso nunca lograrás ser un hitman real - lo remató.

Ryohei, quién era el mayor del grupo de guardianes, miraba con desencanto al más joven, Ryohei tenía un gran instinto paternal y era empático con los pequeños, probablemente tenía pensado hacer una familia junto a su novia con quien ya llevaba unos años de relación, sin embargo el comportamiento de Lambo se convertía en un anticonceptivo muy eficaz ya que no tenía intención de pasar por esas escenas y tener que admitir que su hijo era así; en vez de eso, prefería darle mayor importancia a su carrera como boxeador dejando que la familia fuera lo único que se antepusiera a todo, él era un hitman y así seguiría hasta que no pudiera serlo más.

\- Ya, ya - habló el sonriente Yamamoto - vamos a trabajar en lo importante, ¿No lo crees Tsuna? - volteó a ver al jefe quien ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al escándalo del trío de debatientes frente a él.

Tsuna separó la vista de la pantalla de la computadora y giró la pantalla con un gesto neutral y acto seguido, suspiró para dar inicio a la segunda parte de la junta, el capo tenía planes de dejarlo para el día siguiente, pero al ver que aún habían ánimos, decidió darle prisa al asunto.

\- Ella es Irina, no se qué, no sé qué más - suspiró otra vez - el ruso no se me da muy bien. Déjenme ponerles esto en la pantalla principal para que puedan ver mejor - presionó unos botones y después la imagen apareció en la pantalla más grande en la oficina, los guardianes involucrados y los que no cambiaron sus expresiones por una totalmente diferente, se veían interesados y sobre todo _profesionales_. - según el servicios de inteligencia Vongola, esta niña de aquí es la próxima heredera, tiene 20 años y nació en San Petersburgo, Rusia. En realidad - pausó entre cruzando los dedos con los codos apoyados en el escritorio - esta chica no tiene historial criminal antes de los quince.

Nadie dio señal de entender qué era lo extraño debido a que la mayoría de los asesinos profesionales iniciaban a esa edad, pero por la manera en que hubo dicho eso, algo le llamaba la atención al castaño y pronto lo sabrían.

La joven en la pantalla, rubia oscura, piel blanquísima y ojos azul grisáceo, llevaba su cabello largo en una trenza suelta que le daba la apariencia de ser más joven de lo que la database decía, se veía apacible, poco conflictiva, y atractiva en lo que a belleza física se refería, miraba hacía la cámara que le había tomado la foto a distancia. Prontamente, Tsuna comentó que Irie Shoichi había mencionado que la foto había sido tomada por un dron en forma de ave y que después de haber tomado la foto, el dron había sido destruido a 500 metros de altitud desde un punto anterior a la chica de aproximadamente 1 kilómetro de distancia, es decir, había sido atacado por la espalda y desde lejos, pero que la cámara trasera que funcionaba como sensor de proximidad, había captado al atacante en el acto.

\- ¿Quién demonios puede notar que un ave a esa altitud es un dron? - preguntó el guardián de la lluvia con asombro.

\- Yo podría con mi sistema CAI - mencionó el peliplateado sacándose una paleta que tenía rato entre la boca - pero claramente, ninguno de los dos lleva uno - señaló la pantalla con la paleta.

La pantalla se había dividido, ahora se mostraba a un caballero en sus 25 en el momento exacto en el que soltaba una flecha de flama de la tormenta, lleva a el ceño fruncido y tenía un cigarro sostenido por su oreja izquierda como si este fuera un lápiz y su cabello castaño claro estaba sujeto por una liga para cabello a modo de diadema y otra más que sostenía el resto en una mini cola de caballo, tenía profundos ojos azules y cejas pobladas de un color más oscuro que el de su cabello, vestía una bufanda gris clara y una gabardina gris oscura que contrastaban con el armamento negro con el que había disparado, cuyas partes constaban de un arco y flecha y una lente simple que servía como mira telescópica para tener mayor precisión en el tiro.

\- El es el hermano de la señorita Kuznetsova - aclaró Tsuna - Volkr, conocido en el medio como el Pigargo de San Petersburgo. Es su guardián de la tormenta y su mano derecha. Tiene 25 y también nació en San Petersburgo, Rusia. ¿Diferencia? Él sí tiene actividad en la organización desde que tenía 5 años y sus trabajos han ido desde francotirador hasta estar al frente en los enfrentamientos de su familia.

Gokudera se acomodó en su silla, esto era de su interés por alguna razón que no entendía, pero mirando fijamente el arma en la imagen, parecía haber una calavera tallada en la parte del lomo, en pocas palabras era un Innocenti original y posiblemente rivalizaba con su sistema CAI. Caso aparte, ese chico tenía muchísima más experiencia que ellos por casi diez años más lo que de alguna manera podría explicar su éxito al derribar el dron que había fotografiado a su hermana menor.

La fecha en ambas fotos era de ese mismo día, como siempre el equipo de Shoichi había hecho un gran trabajo de búsqueda de información, aunque probablemente la información solo hubiese sido actualizada porque la Familia Bratva ya era muy conocida por su manera violenta y cruel de trabajar; motivo por el cual, la familia Vongola no había aceptado a trabajar con ellos desde hace muchas generaciones.

\- El Pigargo de San Petersburgo - dijo Ryohei - creo que tengo información no oficial sobre él Sawada. Cuando viajé con Varia a Singapur para asistir a la familia Tan en el San Valentín Rojo. Todo ese baño de sangre lo hizo el Pigargo de San Petersburgo, solo.

La mirada de Ryohei se ensombreció y matizó que probablemente de haber estado ese día ahí, no habrían sobrevivido o de hacerlo, lo habrían hecho en malas condiciones. La familia Vongola recordaba ese episodio, habían recibido una petición de ayuda de parte de la familia Tan que recientemente se había aliado con los italianos y el noveno que aún estaba en control de la familia, había desplegado a los Varia en conjunto con Ryohei que ya vivía en Italia en ese entonces para ayudarlos, desgraciadamente, la familia no pudo resistir las 20 horas de ataque y fue eliminada un día 14 de febrero dejando un panteón con todos los miembros de la familia y por eso se conocía como el San Valentín rojo, solo se sabía que la familia Bratva había estado detrás de ese incidente.

\- Pues sí es tan genial ese tal Picarto o Pigardo o como sea que se llame - interrumpió el guardián del rayo - ¿Por qué no es él el jefe Bratva?

Gokudera rodó los ojos con fastidio pero decidió no decir nada para no entorpecer el trabajo de su jefe. Hibari quién se había mantenido en silencio, miró de reojo al guardián del sol, comenzaba a sentirse atraído por la ceremonia donde podría conocer al _omnívoro_ del que hablaban.

\- Tsuna, centrémonos en la chica - pidió el hitman de sombrero. Tsuna asintió y continuó con su explicación, la cual, daba una respuesta a la pregunta de ojiverde intenso.

\- Hay teorías de cómo llegó ella ahí - dijo Tsuna - La primera es que Kuznetsov iba a ser el líder, pero él cedió su lugar a su hermana quien sí posee las llamas del cielo, la segunda razón es porque llegó ahí siendo la amante del noveno jefe y la última, aunque es la versión oficial es la menos aceptada, es que lo hizo por méritos propios ya que la familia Bratva es el resultado de diferentes familias unidas que abandonan su nombre original para adoptar Bratva como su nombre oficial, a diferencia de Vongola que sí posee alianzas que conservan su nombre propio. Por eso la sucesión es algo muy estructurado para evitar molestias por alguna de las partes.

Lo que sí era comprobable era que había pertenecido a una de las divisiones externas de Bratva que se conocen como las viudas negras, la cual era un grupo de jovencitas entre los 13 y los 20 años que se dedicaban al asesinato encubierto, estas chicas eran especialistas en seducir al objetivo para después aniquilarlos, las chicas venían de familias mafiosas extra maritales o de orfanatos que tenían como negocio la trata de blancas, iniciaban su entrenamiento desde los cinco años de edad, eran entrenadas de forma cruel y firmemente instruidas en el cuidado personal y sexual, en diversas artes y ciencias, pero sobre todo se les enseñaba a lucir deseables, elegantes y dignas de ser enamoradas. A pesar de saber todo eso sobre aquél equipo de élite, no se mencionaba nada sobre Irina, lo cual hacía pensar a los guardianes que la información era clasificada top secret, probablemente para proteger a la próxima heredera del poder Bratva.

Ahora podían entender por qué el cielo Vongola había usado aquél tono cuando dijo que no había historial que les proveyera de información útil, además de lo que era básico como nombre edad y lugar de nacimiento.

\- ¿Qué hay de los guardianes? - dijo Yamamoto, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose resbalar un poco en su asiento.

La pantalla mostró seis fotografías diferentes, todos ellos eran de piel clara y cabellos rubios, cobrizos y castaños claros, en las fotos, todos vestían una especie de uniforme de colores negros, blancos y púrpura. Que constaban de gabardinas, bufandas, pantalones o vestidos para las damas, y bufandas dándoles un aire sobrio y maduro.

\- Ya hemos hablado de Volkr, vámonos con el siguiente Oleg Ivanovich - la pantalla cambió a una sola pantalla que mostraba lo foto del castaño guardián de la lluvia - es especialista armamentista, hijo primogénito del quién fuere el bisnieto del tercer jefe de Bratva. Y su familia se ha encargado de armar a los guardianes desde ese entonces. Fedora Petrovna, arte marcialista de contacto, especialista en kickboxing, viene de una familia de guardianes del sol desde hace tres generaciones y es la más diestra hasta ahora de todos los pasados guardianes del sol.

Tsuna no paraba de hablar y Reborn no podía dejar de analizar la información que estaba recibiendo. Uno a uno los guardianes iban siendo nombrados y resultaba que eran expertos en su área de formación. El guardián de la niebla, Viktor era castaño cobrizo con ojos color avellana, llevaba un undercut tipo mohicano y parecía malhumorado, Viktor era ampliamente reconocido por Mammon que decía que sus ilusiones eran despiadadas. Ivan, era el único guardián que era escogido por el noveno, era una persona de amables ojos grises y cabello casi blanco, estaba peinado hacia un lado y no había más información que la de ser un investigador nato ya que sus padres pertenecieron a la KGB, este hombre tenía contactos en las diversas orbes políticas y sociales; finalmente el guardián del rayo, era una completa incógnita, no había información, pero a diferencia de Lambo, tenía una curiosa habilidad de controlar los aparatos electrónicos y eléctricos y este era un hacker profesional.

La junta terminó poco después de las 2 de la mañana y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, menos Gokudera y Tsuna que se quedaron en la oficina para platicar al respecto.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Décimo? - preguntó Hayato caminando hasta el minibar que había en una esquina de la oficina, tomó dos latas de cerveza y se encaminó hasta donde el jefe para luego sentarse frente a él y extenderle la bebida.

\- De hecho - Sawada tomó la lata y después de limpiarla, la abrió - hay algo sobre esos hermanos, que no sabría decir qué es, pero me alerta.

\- Sí, todo es muy raro - dio un sorbo a su bebida - sobre todo porque no hubieron más invitados externos, me hace creer que nos intentan poner un cuatro.

\- Pero Yuni insistió en esto - recalcó el jefe - no hay más que hacer que encaminarnos a Rusia para la ceremonia. Dejo en tus manos Vongola. - finalizó dándole un sorbo más a su cerveza.

\- Si lo dices así, parece que te vas a morir - se quejó el ojos claros.

El joven cielo se rió del comentario, hacía tanto que no sentía que se fuera a morir que hasta le parecía cómico que eso pasara. Tomó cerveza nuevamente, estaba impaciente por terminar e irse a dormir de nueva cuenta.

\- Solo lo digo porque creo que es lo normal - reiteró. Con un ademán de apaciguamiento. - todavía tengo cosas que hacer en este mundo.

\- Décimo - susurró Gokudera - sobre Kyoko.

\- Ya sé - dijo - no te preocupes por ella. Lo entiendo bien - tomó el último sorbo - además, se ven bien juntos - puso la mano sobre el escritorio - yo sabía que si me decidía por esta vida, no iba a ser posible, merece una vida normal.

\- Debió decirle - dijo molesto el guardián - debió ser recta con usted. Ryohei todavía quiere aclarar las cosas con ella.

\- Están haciendo un alboroto - sentenció poniéndose la mano en la cara - dejen el tema por la paz. Sigamos adelante. ¡Por más años a tu lado Gokudera! Feliz cumpleaños. ¡Salud! - dijo alzando la lata para chocarla con su amigo de confianza.

Tsunayoshi se había enterado no muy gratamente que la chica había empezado a salir con un caballero del mismo medio en el que trabajaba, al inicio le había chocado la noticia pero tras pensarlo se lo tomó de la mejor manera posible.

Ambas amigas, Haru y Kyoko, ya tenían vidas hechas por otros lados, Kyoko era maestra de niños de tres años y Kyoko se había vuelto una abogada de prestigio y aunque ninguna había cortado relación con los Vongola, ya no se veían tan seguido como hubiesen deseado y eso causó que ambas hicieran su vida a lado de otras personas.

Tsuna sacó de su escritorio una caja negra y se la entregó a su mano derecha, tenía una tarjeta blanca de cumpleaños y estaba sellada con la llama del cielo, Hayato se despidió de su jefe y retiró ambas latas de cerveza, dejando un Tsuna pensativo en su silla. Tras convencerse de que era lo correcto, apagó el ordenador y se fue a su habitación a descansar como Dios manda.


	4. Capitolo quarto: El viaje

Capitolo quarto: El viaje.

Al día siguiente y los días posteriores de la junta con los guardianes Tsuna se dedicó a practicar un poco de la lengua rusa. Al menos para decir "hola", "sí", "no", "por favor" y "gracias", era lógico que no podría aprender todo un idioma en cuestión de días, por lo que Spanner le diseñó un intérprete digital con el que podría comunicarse con su interlocutor en un tipo de esquema de interpretación consecutiva, sin embargo, como todos los aparatos de ese tipo, sin importar que el número de palabras sea elevado, siempre habría un margen de error y podrían existir palabras intraducibiles, aún así, ese intérprete virtual venía a salvarle la vida.

Reborn le había aconsejado al cielo que llevara una dádiva a la próxima heredera, como muestra de agradecimiento y buena fe entre ambas familias, y el castaño creyó que estaría bien llevó a Hayato Gokudera y Takeshi Yamamoto para escoger un buen obsequio para la joven, pero al pasearse por las tiendas élite, todo parecía algo que la pelirroja ya tendría en su poder. "Todo sería más simple si hubiera más información sobre ella" - pensó el jefe en su mente; había pensado llamar a Haru o a Kyoko y con ello dar chance a que pudieran estar en contacto una vez más.

\- ¡Creo que está bien, décimo! - lo animó el peliplateado con una sonrisa simple - tiene tiempo que no las escuchamos.

Yamamoto tenía conocimiento de todo y sugirió no hacerlo y compartió su experiencia como ávido comprador de detalles para las damas y aseguró que para alguien que tiene todo, lo más simple era lo mejor, por lo que se inclinó hacia unas flores y que eso no sería interpretado como un intento de convencerla, sino de agradecimiento. Pasó media hora explicando el significado de las flores y cuáles serían las mejores para la ocasión, terminó convenciéndolos a ambos con la mejora de que debía llevar algo más.

\- Las mujeres aman la joyería - añadió Takeshi - si es una mujer refinada, los dijes delicados son los que lucen bien con ellas. Además ya la hemos visto. Creo que sí vamos a Tiffany encontraremos algo que le sirva.

Tiffany era una buena y muy cara opción, siempre impresionaba a la chica recibía un obsequio de ahí, pero esta chica no era común, por lo que Sawada estaba dudoso al respecto pero accedió al no tener una mejor idea.

Llegaron a la tienda, una de las ventajas de vivir en Roma, era que la mayoría de las tiendas de renombre se encontrarán ahí, al entrar, los tres jóvenes fueron recibidos por un portero que les abrió la puerta y les dio saludos cordiales. La tienda era sobria con colores cálidos en su interior, las vitrinas sin huellas dactilares o manchas de polvo develaban juegos de joyería fina y alta joyería, los precios eran altos, pero nada que el primer mafioso más rico de la revista Forbes no pudiera gastar estuvieron paseando cerca de dos minutos hasta que una señorita se acercó a ellos y se dirigió hacia Gokudera.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles? - le dijo al de los ojos claros con una amplia sonrisa y voz aterciopelada.

El guardián de la tempesta asintió amable y tomó a su jefe de los hombros para que este explicara mejor la situación. Pronto le dijeron qué pasaba con unas pocas modificaciones porque a pesar de que hubiera estado en una portada de una revista tan famosa, no todos tenían el gusto de leerla o ciertamente no podría mantener una plática con alguien sin despertar un miedo infundado hacia él y sus acompañantes, así que, se limitó decirle que era para alguien "exigente" y dado a que de eso dependía una buena impresión podría lograr un buen o mal resultado en sus "negociaciones", por experiencia, Tsuna sabía que esos temas de la mafia eran mejor tratarlos como temas de negocios jugosos para que las personas normales pudieran entender y no se exaltaran, después de eso, dejó que la imaginación de la chica sacara sus propias conclusiones.

\- Creo que entiendo y tengo en mente algunas piezas - dijo sonriente. En un inicio le mostró la alta joyería, piezas que costaban lo mismo que un vehículo y que brillaban demasiado.

Así que tuvieron que ser un poco más específicos y decir que tenían en mente algo no tan llamativo, pero que el dinero no era problema. La chica lo pensó un poco e hizo preguntas específicas sobre si era joven o alguien de una edad mayor a la de ellos y otras a las que no tenían una respuesta en concreto. Al final de cuentas, los llevó hasta una colección de collares que tenían una causa, parte de lo recaudado sería enviado a la preservación de unas especies en las áreas de protección en Rusia y la tienda extendía una tarjeta con un agradecimiento y dedicatoria en caso se ser un obsequio, como era el caso, idea que le encantó a los tres, parecía "hecho a la medida".

Vieron muchas piezas, todas muy elegantes y nada llamativas anillos, relojes, pulseras, aretes, dijes y collares. Tsuna vio un collar envolvente que de un lado llevaba una esfera de metal y del otro un candado con el nombre de la marca, la esfera tenía incrustados un diamante y cuatro brillantes muy pequeños que tintineaban con la luz de la tienda; no lo pensó mucho y pidió que lo envolviera para regalo después de que Gokudera y Takeshi dieran su aprobación.

La vendedora, sonrió feliz, ya que ese collar tenía un precio impagable para cualquier persona común y pronto preguntó si por una cantidad extra podría mandarse a personalizar la tarjeta con algún mensaje en específico o también podrían mandar una mención en el candado que adornaba la joya.

\- ¡Creo que lo tomaremos ambos! - dijeron los dos guardianes al unísono. El décimo Vongola abrió sus ojos con impresión y dijo clara y fuertemente un "¿ehhh?".

Como ya se había comentado, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y había aprendido a vivir con ello, sin embargo eso no significaba que lo hubiera controlado del todo, él era tonto de toda la vida y pensándolo seriamente, era lo que le otorgaba ese encanto natural que lo volvía agradable ante la mayoría de las personas que lo percibían como "_una persona tierna y gentil", si supieran..._

\- Sí, Tsuna - comenzaba a explicar el guardián de la lluvia - falta mucho para la ceremonia - explicaba en su lengua madre - tenemos tiempo.

\- Como quiera que sea - añadió smoking bomb - Será un gran detalle - ya sabe décimo, algo bonito para una dama exquisita - sonrió alzando las cejas repetidamente y fue cuando _Tsuna entendió todo. _

Los guardianes del sol, la lluvia y la tormenta habían tomado una rachita de casamenteros para el mafia boy; desde lo sucedido con Kyoko, estaban convencidos en que un clavo sacaba a otro clavo y aunque Ryohei lo hacía más por "ayudar al extremo a su amigo a superar a su hermana", los otros dos lo hacían con todo el amor y el cariño que pudiera dejar en vergüenza al joven caballero delante de alguna dama linda.

\- Yo creo que ambos piensan que voy a pedir matrimonio - les reclamó el tontuelo - ¿Tanto les urge verme casado?

\- Sí - dijeron sin más ambos hombres. Y los tres rieron juntos de manera sutil, sobre todo después ver la cara de la vendedora quien no sabía si estaban llegando a un acuerdo o estaban planeando asaltar el lugar.

\- Bien - soltó el más importante de los tres - creo que ambos detalles estarán muy bien - sacó la cartera de una de las bolsas de su hoodie y entregó su tarjeta de débito de algún banco suizo.

La joven miró la tarjeta empresarial platinum y por un momento dudó, no era que no entraran personas a hacer compras de más de mil euros, pero según su experiencia laboral como dependienta del lugar, los pagos de joyas tan elevados, se realizaban con tarjetas de crédito y en pagos sin intereses por un tiempo determinado y jóvenes como ellos, deberían venir de una familia muy bien acomodada o que se dedicaran a cosas ilegales… la chica dejó de lado sus suposiciones y extendió un formulario para realizar el personalizado de la tarjeta y el collar.

La tienda contaba con frases predeterminadas para acomodarse las ocasiones más comunes en las que se realizaban obsequios a las damas italianas, por obvias razones, ninguna de las frases parecía ser la indicada, por suerte al final se la amplia lista de frases había una para personalizar una propia. Decidieron que las felicitaciones deberían ir en la tarjeta y en el candado una palabra simple.

Los tres hombres daban una lista de posibles palabras que más bien parecía que estaba dedicada para una amante y no para una persona a quien ni conocía pero que tenía que verse amable y agradecido por la invitación.

Smoking bomb era el más diestro en la lengua italiana y sabía bien que habían locuciones latinas que sonaban muy bien y que últimamente se habían vuelto famosas entre las damas jóvenes, preguntó a Tsuna sobre que era lo que quería decirle a la chica y este tan solo alzó una ceja como reprochándole que todo este tiempo se la había pasado payaseando con hacer una "parejita" y no estaba prestando atención; después le recordó que era un obsequio de agradecimiento y que el objetivo era más que nada que hubiera amistad entre ambas familias aunque no existiera una relación laboral entre ambas… ¡Quería paz, pues!

\- Creo que paz es una buena palabra - advirtió el moreno rodeando el cuello de ambos caballeros con sus brazos y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

La palabra sería Pax, la señorita mostró diferentes tipos de letras en la misma palabra para que tomaran una decisión; Tsuna se decidió por una letra simple, nada de garigoleos ni letras vistosas eso era cursi a su parecer y además rompería con la simpleza de la pieza.

Después de dejar la pieza para su personalización, quedaron en volver por ella en la fecha dada y salieron de ahí. El resto del día, Tsuna se la pasó sumido en el trabajo de oficina, dándose pequeños lapsos de descanso entre momentos que usaba para alimentarse o hacer micro siestas.

Durante la segunda mitad del mes, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar poco a poco e incluso habían episodios de lluvia ligera que prepara al país para el inicio del otoño, así mismo la fecha de la ceremonia se acercaba velozmente y los preparativos para salir ya estaban listos, el vuelo saldría a las tres de la mañana y estarían sobre el avión un poco más de medio día, con eso en mente cada uno se preparó de la manera que le favorecía más. Yamamoto, por ejemplo, llevó un juego portátil, Hibari y Reborn solo se sentarían por ahí y Tsuna prefirió ir lo más cansado que se pudiera para dormir durante todo el vuelo y no entrar en pánico como cada vez que tenía que subir al avión Vongola, irían lo más lento posible y harían alguna escala si es que era necesario.

\- Vamos Tsuna - le dijo Reborn - al encuentro con tu destino.

La declaración del hitman confundió un poco al castaño, se preguntó si Reborn estaba enterado del plan de los chicos por buscarle una novia que no quería o si solo lo decía por hacer una declaración un poco retórica, subió al avión y fue directamente hacia la cabina donde estaban las literas para los pasajeros, caminó un poco más y entró a su recámara la cual era una pequeña habitación en comparación a la de la mansión Vongola, aunque seguía siendo impresionante, con todo y zapatos se metió y cerró las cortinas divisorias para evitar que la luz entrara, dormiría y nadie podría evitarlo, así que tomó una pastilla para dormir y se dispuso a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto, Hibari y Reborn estaban uno sentado frente al otro y se preparaban para jugar ajedrez, mientras que Yamamoto hacía una video llamada con Gokudera, Ryohei y Lambo con la excusa de que no quería viajar solo, para sorpresa del propio moreno, ninguno se quejó por la hora de la llamada accedieron a distraer al guardián hasta que dieran las 5 de la mañana.

El avión estaba decorado en tonos minimalistas, amueblado en colores neutros, con mesas de cristal templado y cojines _ad hoc_ que daban sensación de confort, habían pantallas y un mini bar que estaba a disposición de los pasajeros. Una hora y media después se escuchó la bienvenida del capitán y se les dio la información sobre las áreas de evacuación y qué hacer en casos de emergencia, se les señaló dónde se encontraban los sanitarios y el área de descanso, finalmente el vuelo partió con destino a Moscú, Rusia.

Después de seis horas más, Reborn pidió información a la azafata sobre el capo y este aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente según ella y que se había tomado la libertad de quitarle los zapatos. El ex Arcobaleno agradeció el gesto y pidió un té para él y su acompañante; por otro lado, Yamamoto ya estaba dormido, hacía rato que había dejado de platicar con el resto del grupo y había terminado una partida en conjunto, habían ganado a los Cavallone en un juego de tipo asalto.

Ya deberían ir a la mitad del camino, poco más adelante de Dinamarca, ahora sí, era momento en que el hitman y el asesor externo tomaran un descanso y con ello el avión quedó completamente en silencio.

Al mediodía los ánimos empezaron a despertar, Takeshi se despertó antes que el resto, se sentía algo incómodo por no poder ejercitar como él estaba acostumbrado y ese era el único detalle de viajar en avión, se acercó a la cocina para prepararse un té y esperar al resto.

\- Me hubiera dicho señor - la azafata se acercó a donde estaba el guardián y le sonrió de una manera que Yamamoto conocía muy bien - estoy aquí para servirle.

A su edad, el moreno ya conocía muy bien el lenguaje corporal de las personas, se había graduado de la carrera de criminalística con una especialidad en perfiles criminales, el cual era su materia preferida porque podía relacionarse y mejorar su estrategia de camuflaje para no parecer un asesino potencial.

El carácter del guardián de la lluvia había mejorado desde el mismo momento en el que decidió que sería un asesino y que abandonaría el mundo social al que debía pertenecer y conocía los riesgos y las ventajas de ser un mafioso.

Y una de esas ventajas era la que se le presentaba en este momento. La chica rozó la mano de Takeshi a propósito y tomó la taza para verterle agua caliente y colocó el sobre de té para que se infusionara.

La azafata era una mujer que rondaba la edad del moreno y tenía una hermosa figura, llevaba el rostro poco maquillado y unos ojos tranquilos y amables, ella era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, ella no era exactamente el tipo de mujer que se llevaría a la cama sin pensarlo, aunque ciertamente no estaba nada despreciable, el guardián bajó la mirada un poco para verle los pechos, mala idea, ya estaba empezando a imaginar cosas y ciertamente no podría hacerlo… bueno, de que podría, ¡Podría! Pero no debía, aún si a nadie en el avión le interesaba la vida sexual del joven, no era correcto y a él le gustaba la privacidad de una habitación y una cama solo para dos…

Con un poco de voluntad dio las gracias, intentando disimular el interés que tenía por tener un encuentro sexual con ella y caminó con la taza de té hasta una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventanilla del avión pensando en que la bebida lo relajara y la vista le quitara las ganas, Yamamoto todo el tiempo había llevado el cabello rasurado, aunque un poco rebelde, siempre conseguía estilizarlo como él quería, sus ojos avellanados no habían cambiado la suavidad con la que miraba a pesar de haber sido testigo de numerosas victorias que en más ocasiones de las que quisiera admitir, habían dejado víctimas mortales por lo que tuvo que hacerse de nervios de acero en pro de cuidar a su amada Vongola, vio su reflejo en el cristal e inició un debate con él mismo sobre lo estúpido que estaba por no aceptar la oferta y el tener tantito autocontrol y no actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, porque eso sí, era bastante selectivo, aunque… sí, se estaba arrepintiendo; llevaba más de medio año en base y eso era demasiado para un hombre como él, Yamamoto tenía algo que se parecía a un noviazgo con una chica italiana, pero estaba más bien en el acuerdo no dicho de hacer lo que se les diera la gana, ya que "por su trabajo" estaba ausente y ella también tenía necesidades, en el principio, le indignó un poco el engaño y hubieron conflictos verbales entre ellos, hasta que por consejos de Squalo, simplemente dejó fluir lo que fuera a resultar de eso y ese resultado fue, precisamente, que ambas partes jugaran el rol de saber que se engañan pero pretenderían no darse cuenta hasta que un día uno de los dos decida ponerle fin amablemente a lo que sea que eso fuera y curiosamente las cosas mejoraron entre ellos.

Miró discretamente hacía donde estaba sentada la azafata, con las piernas cruzadas, ¿Llevaba minifalda cuándo salió el vuelo? La mente del joven empezó a intentar recordar el aspecto, pero parecía que había logrado una laguna mental desde que subió al avión, hasta ese mero momento.

Se había decidido, si iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo ya aprovechando que todos estaban durmiendo y que la última vez que verificó al jefe, estaba roncando gracias a los efectos de la pastilla para dormir que se había tomado y que duraría, si acaso, un par de horas más. Dejó el té sobre la mesa y verificó nuevamente que todo estuviera despejado, caminó con normalidad hasta la chica quien lo vio aproximarse a ella y le sonrió amablemente, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que se le ofrecía al guardián porque este le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso que fue respondido con uno más intenso, él pasó su brazo por la cintura y tiró de ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y la llevó casi cargada hasta el baño del avión.

Después de cerrar la puerta ya no había vuelta atrás, él la recorrió con las manos de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba contra la pared y se abría paso entre los muslos de la señorita.

Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba así y él estaba encantado de estarlo, sabía bien que no disponía de tiempo puesto que a pesar de que Tsuna no despertaría pronto, Hibari y Reborn tenían el hábito de despertar temprano y podrían hacerlo en cualquier momento, así que estaba convencido de que duraría poco, y por eso quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

La azafata por su parte, estaba sonrojada y recibía el trato del de ojos color avellana, bajaba el tono de su voz para no inconformar al resto, sin embargo no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro al sentir que el guardián ya estaba dentro de ella.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, ninguno de ellos era un infante por lo que al terminar el ejercicio, cada uno tomaría de nueva cuenta su rol en el avión y fingirían que nada había pasado, o dicho de una mejor manera, Yamamoto ya había asumido todo esto, mientras que de ella, no sabía, esperaba poder contar con la discreción de la chica.

Por desgracia para él, la sesión no duró más de diez minutos, al terminar, le dio un último beso en la oreja a la chica y le susurró un gracias como aquél que había recibido un servicio y salió de cabina con total normalidad dejándola sola dentro de la cabina de baño, ella se sintió un poco mal por ello, aunque obvio no podría decirle, después de todo, en su inconsciente sabía que así iba a terminar esta situación. Decidió quedarse ahí para lavarse el rostro y retocar el maquillaje, para después de unos minutos, ser interrumpida por Hibari que le había tocado la puerta para advertirle que él quería ocupar el baño.

Cuándo salió de ahí, encontró a Yamamoto tranquilamente hablando con Hibari, quien al verla salir se puso de pie y se metió al baño.

Una hora después, el capitán avisó que se encontraban cerca de su destino y que pronto aterrizarían en un hangar de la familia Bratva. Tsuna seguía dormido, Reborn se acercó a la recámara del ojos miel y tiró de la sábana tan fuerte como pudo para tirar al joven cielo quien aterrizó de bruces contra el piso alfombrado.

\- ¡Reborn! - grito Tsuna molesto con el Arcobaleno del sol - ¡Diablos Reborn, creo que me desvié el tabique! - se tapaba la nariz en un no muy eficiente intento de parar el dolor.

\- Dame, ya estamos en cielo ruso, más te vale ponerte algo decente, afuera habrá frío y ya nos espera la familia Bratva - le dijo con voz intensa - y quita esa cara de imbécil, no tienes nada mocoso.

Tsuna ya no se atrevió a responderle al hitman, lo respetaba mucho más desde que había recuperado su forma adulta y todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a no verlo como un bebé. Se puso de pie y se metió a su baño personal, el cual incluía un cambiador, se lavó la cara, los dientes y salió a sentarse ya que para aterrizar, se les pedía a todos estar sentados en sus lugares y abrocharse los cinturones.

Tsuna vio pasar a la azafata hacia su lugar y tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo había pasado mientras él dormía, miró hacia Yamamoto que estaba frente a él y lo vio ligeramente más relajado; no se atrevió a preguntar y tan solo negó con su cabeza como pensando que él conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus guardianes y no tenían remedio.

Pronto estuvieron aterrizando en el hangar ruso.


	5. Capitolo quinto: El hotel Metropol

Capitolo quinto: el teatro Bolshoi.

El avión aterrizó exitosamente en tierras rusas donde Ivan Nikoláievich les esperaba para recibirlos junto a dos personas más, era el penúltimo día del mes de septiembre y el frío en el país soviético comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más crudo. Los anfitriones los esperaban vestidos con unas gabardinas negras de lana gruesa y bufandas púrpuras que cubrían la mitad de sus rostros, llevaban puestos guantes de piel y un gorro invernal para mantenerles cálidos, pantalones negros sueltos y botas del mismo tono para mitigar el frío, el día era bastante ventoso, por lo que se sentía que el aire calaba los huesos de los visitantes que iban bajando del avión.

Todos sabían que habría frío para esas fechas en aquél país pues en otoño la temperatura bajaba súbitamente de 24 grados a la mitad, no se veían árboles alrededor pero un olor amaderado venía arrastrado por el aire, lo que significaba que probablemente estaban en medio de un bosque.

Los tres guardianes Italianos llevaban puestas gabardinas color gris y bufandas del color de su llama de la última voluntad, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos formales del mismo tono, llevaban guantes de piel color negros y solo Hibari llevaba gorro para protegerse del frío y el resto llevaba orejeras.

Tsunayoshi por su parte, llevaba puesta una gabardina negra abierta y una camisa gris sin corbata, al cuello llevaba una bufanda circular negra, pantalón, botas de vestir del mismo tono, iba poniéndose los guantes al momento de bajar del avión.

Reborn y Yamamoto dejaron que el jefe de adelantara para luego seguirlo y escoltarlo, mientras que Hibari, caminaba un a su flanco derecho, un paso atrás de él. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse frente a frente al guardián ruso de la nube y el responsable del evento del día siguiente.

\- Добро пожаловать в Руссию (_dobró pazhálovat v Russiyú_) - dio la bienvenida Iván. Posando sus ojos grises en dirección a Tsuna y lo recibió con un beso en cada mejilla y profundo abrazo; después hizo lo mismo con su homónimo y el resto de los guardianes.

Ellos sabían que esta era una manera cultural de dar la bienvenida y era similar a la reverencia que se hacía en su país natal, pero no dejaba de ser impactante tener tan cerca a otro hombre y recibir tal trato, Tsuna tensó su cuerpo al no saber cómo reaccionar y diplomáticamente hizo una reverencia con la cabeza después de que el blondo se hubiera separado de él.

Iván les mostró el camino, hablaba fluentemente el italiano, así que no hubieron problemas de comunicación. Afuera del hangar les esperaba un automóvil tipo SUV para siete personas, color negro y vidrios polarizados; uno de los acompañantes del ruso era el chófer y el siguiente era la escolta personal de Ivan Nikoláievich, el rubio se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y su escolta en las sillas de atrás, permitiéndole a los italianos sentarse en las sillas más espaciosas del vehículo.

Durante todo el camino Kozlov intentó amenizar el viaje platicando con ellos y explicándoles cómo funcionaba la cultura rusa, ya que una vez en el hotel, podrían suceder cosas que para ellos serían un poco extrañas.

Fue un recorrido muy agradable para los Vongola y agradecieron las atenciones; antes de retirarse, el ojos grises reiteró la información del itinerario del día siguiente y de nueva cuenta agradeció su asistencia al evento.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece un palacio - dijo Yamamoto al entrar al hotel, este era un edificio impresionante que se encuentra frente al teatro más famoso de aquella ciudad, cerca de ahí se sitúa la famosa Plaza Roja de Moscú, en pocas palabras era un hotel céntrico y hermoso.

Tenía una estilo art nouveau con curiosos e intrincados diseños, molduras adosadas y pilares neoclásicos lisos, recubiertos de mármol verde o beige y las molduras pintadas de dorado, el vestíbulo que los recibía estaba decorado con cuadros de diferentes estilos y técnicas de arte, las paredes tenían colores neutros, algunas empastadas y otras cubiertas con piedras naturales usadas en la construcción, tales como los mármoles que eran muy usados en este estilo arquitectónico, una escalera forrada con una alfombra de tonos terracota y amarillos y dos muros forrados de mármol verde con barandilla metálica color dorado, se erguían en medio de la sala para dar acceso a una medio piso del lobby del hotel donde recogerían las llaves de las habitaciones asignadas.

Subieron las escaleras para acceder a un espacio similar en lujo y diseño, pero que se diferenciaba por tener amplios pilares rectangulares que servían para cargar el peso de los pisos superiores, estaban empastados de color beige y servían también para separar los cubículos de los hostess que trabajaban en la recepción de los huéspedes. Tsunayoshi se acercó a uno de dichos cubículos y saludó en inglés aunque este no fuera su idioma predominante, la señorita de la recepción saludó cordialmente.

\- Good morning madam - dijo con nervios. Creyó que la mejor idea era repetir literalmente uno de los diálogos que había memorizado durante sus tutorías hace años. Inhaló profundamente e intentó hablar correctamente - we have a reservation for today. It should be under the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

\- Yes, Sir, could you spell your surname, please?- respondió la señorita que aparentemente había comprendido.

\- Yes, madam - dijo, prontamente sintió que había olvidado todo. Estaba tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban ligeramente. - "_Tsuna - se regañó a sí mismo - tu vida ha estado en peligro y no has temblado una vez desde que tenías 15, gobiérnate por un demonio"_ \- S-A- dijo y las letras comenzaron a fluir con normalidad - W-A-D-A.

La dama que vestía un uniforme con saco color azul rey, blusa blanca y una mascada color amarilla sonrió y confirmó la existencia de una habitación a nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, enseguida preguntó el nombre de los otros acompañantes y este proporcionó la información requerida, acto seguido, se realizó la confirmación de la asistencia de los cuatro miembros y entregó las tarjetas que se encontraban en un sobre color azul rey con el nombre del dueño de cada habitación que servirían como llaves para acceder a ellas, Tsuna dio las gracias y se retiró amablemente después de la hostess pidiera el apoyo de los botones para que ayudaran a los caballeros a llegar a sus respectivas recámaras.

El capo tomó el sobre con la tarjeta que tenía su nombre, había memorizado como se veía con aquellas letras extrañas, y la guardó en un bolsillo interno de su gabardina, después entregó la tarjeta a Reborn, que era la que tenía una sola palabra.

\- Hibari san - alzó los dos sobres que quedaban a la altura de su rostro y cerró un ojo y sonrió como gesto de que no sabía cuál era la tarjeta de cada quién. El pelinegro tomó uno de los sobres y lo guardó inmediatamente, sin decir nada.

\- ¡Ah! - tomó Takeshi su tarjeta - con que así se ve mi nombre en ruso - sonrió ampliamente - creo que lo memorizaré.

Cada sobre tenía escrito en una esquina el número de habitación que le correspondía. Las habitaciones de los guardianes estaban todas en el tercer piso del edificio y solo la de Tsuna estaba en el quinto piso. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los ascensores para ir a sus habitaciones.

\- Pensé que tendríamos que buscar un intérprete - dijo Tsuna finalmente relajado.

\- Sí, fue una suerte que Ivan hablara italiano - dijo Reborn acomodándose el sombrero, León salió del saco del caballero y se acomodó sobre su hombro. Reborn lo acarició y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos. - Tsuna, estamos frente al teatro Bolshoi, deberíamos ir a ver el recital de ópera que habrá hoy. Creo que sería interesante.

Todos los guardianes dirigieron su mirada al hitman que seguía caminando tranquilamente, estaba serio y su mirada era un poco desafiante. Todos ahí sabían de la habilidad de Reborn para hacer que las cosas sucedan; el cielo sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sin lugar a dudas, Reborn planeaba algo.

\- Nunca he ido a la ópera - dijo el guardián de la lluvia - creo que será divertido, ¿No crees Tsuna?

El castaño asintió no muy convencido, después de eso el ascensor se detuvo pues los guardianes ya habían llegado a su destino, así que bajaron del ascensor en compañía del joven que les ayudaba con las maletas. El de la bufanda negra se quedó dentro del ascensor, faltaban dos pisos para que llegara a su habitación.

Tsuna llegó a su habitación, le decían la habitación azul debido a que todos las decoración eran color azul. Era una habitación que compartía a su vez una media sala para recibir a las visitas, era demasiado ostentosa, tomando en cuenta que Tsuna prefería tener prácticamente vacía su habitación.

Los acentos de los muebles tenían figuras talladas que iban desde rostros femeninos hasta animales salvajes como el león. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige y los forros de los muebles en la sala eran textiles floreados que contrastaban con las estructuras de madera tallada de color café oscuro y un piano pequeño decoraba una de las esquinas, Tsuna se preguntó si funcionaba o era meramente un adorno.

En la recámara, estaban colgados cuadros originales de obras de diversos artistas rusos, un tocador blanco de espejo ovalado se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, los jarrones y las sábanas de la cama eran colores cerúleos. Todas las decoraciones de la habitación, que no eran pocas hacían un contraste armonioso en un estilo vintage, solo los aparatos electrónicos eran modernos. El baño dentro de la habitación estaba forrado con azulejos de diseños romboidal con fondo blanco y rombos color verde jade, el juego de baño era color marfil y constaba de una ducha regadera, una tina de baño, toilette y lavamanos con un amplio espejo empotrado en la pared sobre este último.

Mientras tanto, dos pisos abajo, Reborn se sentó en uno de los asientos tipo lounge y tomó a su mascota León, el camaleón multiforme se convirtió en una glock semiautomática color verde y sonrió al recordar una escena interesante dentro de la van en la que habían viajado.

\- … El hotel esta muy bien ubicado - platicaba el guardián de la nube mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto - está cerca de la famosa Plaza Roja, de hecho es posible ver el Kremlin desde sus habitaciones, me encargué que tuvieran una magnífica vista - el rubio había enfatizado misteriosamente sus últimas palabras. Reborn miró al anfitrión y notó que la pantalla de su celular se encontraba encendida, el nombre del contacto aparecía en la parte superior de la pantalla y el mensaje estaba redactado en inglés.

Reborn era un hombre muy observador y sabía que el guardián ruso había dejado que eso sucediera a posta, nadie con el nivel de preparación en el espionaje que este hombre poseía dejaría suceder un descuido de esa magnitud. En condiciones comunes, ese error podría haberle costado la vida de su cielo.

\- … o quizás… - Reborn se asomó por la ventana la cual curiosamente daba exactamente hacía la fachada del gran teatro, tomó el arma con ambas manos y apuntó hacia la puerta. León volvió a cambiar de forma y pronto se había transformado en una especie de pistola con un cañón muy grande y un silenciador adosado a este, disparó y salió una cápsula que se adhirió al arco de la entrada. Irina Volkovna estaría ahí esa noche y algo sucedería. León volvió a ser un camaleón y Reborn decidió hacer una llamada urgente.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin ninguna particularidad, cerca de las 6:30 pm Reborn junto al resto de los guardianes se hicieron presentes en la habitación azul. Se sentaron todos en la sala para invitados, contrastaban terriblemente con el lugar, ya que todos iban ataviados con ropas muy casuales.

\- Hoy, mientras veníamos de camino al hotel, pude ver que el teléfono de Ivan Kozlov tenía la pantalla encendida. Había información que se podría considerar confidencial. - inició Reborn. Su mirada estaba relajada, esto para el hitman era como contar una noticia, ya que no les afectaba en nada a Vongola - estoy seguro que no es un error de su parte, él quería que al menos uno de nosotros se diera cuenta.

\- Eso a nosotros no nos afecta en nada - dijo Hibari con los brazos cruzados - los problemas de otras familias, no son nuestros problemas.

Tsuna que estaba sentado frente al piano, levantó la tapa para descubrir las teclas, escuchaba atentamente lo que se decía, a pesar de que parecía estar ausente. Miraba las teclas e intentaba recordar cuál era el orden que Hayato le había enseñado.

\- Así que hice una llamada a la base y pedí que enlazaran la cámara que coloqué desde la ventana de mi habitación con ayuda de León en el arco de la entrada y vigilaran la entrada y salida del teatro - encendió la laptop y enseñó las fotos - en un principio no hubo nada relevante, pero a las 5:12 pm un automóvil negro aparcó con un paquete que fue entregado al portero y este llevó al interior del lugar.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - dijo Tsuna mientras tocaba una por una las teclas del piano. Reborn lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente Tsunayoshi había estado, no precisamente de mal humor, pero sí muy altanero.

\- Fíjense quién iba en ese automóvil - dijo secamente el hitman.

Tsuna volteó a ver la pantalla de la laptop y regresó la mirada nuevamente al teclado. Esta vez tocaba una sola tecla al compás de 1x1.

\- Por eso dijiste acerca de ir a la ópera - interrumpió Yamamoto - ¿Por qué quieres que vaya Tsuna para allá?

\- Porque así debe suceder - dijo Reborn tajante. Esa acción desencadenó que el castaño lo mirase fijamente, se estaban retando con la mirada, ¿Qué le habría pasado al cielo que estaba tan irritable?

\- Si es así como deben ser las cosas, creo que no hay otra opción - Tsuna cerró la tapa del piano y se puso de pie y se talló la sien.

\- Estás raro herbívoro - le dijo Hibari - te recomiendo que te gobiernes, un líder no puede dudar nunca. Perderás el poco respeto que te has ganado.

En ese momento una vídeo llamada de Gokudera estaba entrando, Reborn la contestó, para el gusto de la mayoría Haru se encontraba a lado de Gokudera, se veía muy bonita con el cabello corto hasta la altura de las orejas y un blusa blanca y una falda recta negra de tela de pana que le quedaba cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas, tenía puesto un suéter de lana color rosa pálido y mallones oscuros, de su cuello un delicado dije pendía en conjunto con una cadena delgada; a su lado Gokudera estaba vestido con un suéter de lana color gris claro, una playera de cuello redondo blanco a rayas negras y un pantalón tipo vaqueros color negro, se había sujetado el cabello en una media cola. Haru estaba sentada en la silla de Tsuna y Gokudera apoyado en una esquina lejos de ella.

\- Hello Tsuna kun! - gritó eufórica. Aunque los años habían pasado para bien, la dama seguía siendo tan simpática como siempre - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien Haru - el rostro de Tsuna se iluminó de repente - ¿Qué tal?

\- Estoy de visita aprovechando que fue el cumpleaños de Gokudera san y que pronto sería el de Reborn y el tuyo, pero al llegar me encuentro con que te haz ido a Rusia - apoyó el rostro en una de las palmas de su mano - tan famoso como siempre, Tsuna kun, parece ser que cada vez eres más reconocido por todos tus logros, estoy orgullosa.

Reborn volteó a ver a Tsuna, probablemente en la cámara web no se apreciaría, pero los ojos de Tsuna estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, no había escuchado a su amiga después de tanto tiempo y lo primero que le dijo eran esas palabras de aliento. Seguía conociéndole tan bien que lo más seguro era que ella sospechara que su amigo necesitaba esas palabras de ánimo.

\- Estamos invitados a una ceremonia de sucesión - le dijo con una sonrisa amable - supongo que tienes razón, pero si Vongola es famosa, no es solo por mí.

\- Vamos a ir al teatro Bolshoi - interrumpió Reborn - es bueno saber de ti Haru.

\- Reborn san - la castaña saludó con la mano derecha - cuida de Tsuna.

\- Por supuesto - le respondió - aunque últimamente anda muy altanero.

\- Es porque me extrañaba ¿Verdad Tsuna kun? - amplió una sonrisa.

\- Todo el tiempo Haru - en el pasado, Tsuna se habría molestado un poco por la actitud de Haru, cuando se consideraba la futura esposa del décimo Vongola, pero ahora, la apreciaba demasiado como para molestarse por lo que ya había quedado como simples bromas. Tsunayoshi le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de ella - Hayato, cuida de Haru.

\- Sí, décimo - la misión no era muy del agrado del peliplateado, pero si el décimo lo mandaba, él no sería quien lo desafiara, después de todo es su mano derecha.

Terminaron la video llamada y la actitud del joven jefe se veía diferente, las palabras Haru habían hecho la diferencia en el estado de ánimo del joven ojos miel.

\- Dame Tsuna - llamó al chico - Irina Kuznetsova estará en ese lugar. ¿Iremos?

\- Por supuesto, después de todo, Ivan Kozlov nos lo pidió amablemente - instó el capo.

\- Yo no iré - dijo Hibari - no me gustan las multitudes.


	6. Capitolo sesto: El teatro Bolshoi

Capitolo sesto: El teatro Bolshoi

Media hora más tarde, los tres caballeros estaban en la entrada del teatro vistiendo de manera formal con traje negro. tsuna se sentó en uno de los palcos cercanos al escenario, mientras que Reborn y Yamamoto se mezclaron entre las personas que aún no ocupaban sus localidades, Yamamoto estaba sentado en el lobby del teatro pretendiendo leer un libro que Reborn le había regalado a Tsuna cuando apenas acababan de mudarse a Italia y el guardián del sol suplente tomó conversación entre un grupo de personas que hablaban de lo hermosa que era la voz de la cantante. Lo primero que hizo el jefe con el anillo del cielo fue ubicar al capo ruso, la cual se encontraba en uno de los mejores lugares. Prontamente la chica se levantó y Tsuna desde su lugar comenzó a seguirla con la vista.

El teatro Bolshoi es el más emblemático de los teatros en Rusia, había estado cerrado al público debido al deterioro del que había sido víctima, pero ahora estaba restaurado y había vuelto a ser uno de los principales centros de atención de aquella ciudad. Ataviado con un estilo neoclásico, el teatro recibía a sus invitados con una representación del dios griego del sol, Apolo montado sobre un carruaje y pilares clásicos que le dan un estilo elegante, en su interior, el lobby estaba casi lleno, las personas esperaban a que se diera la segunda llamada para ocupar sus butacas; Yamamoto vio pasar al Pakhan con dirección a los sanitarios.

\- Ventisette - Llamó el guardián de la lluvia - c'è un cielo al east del tuo posto - una señorita volteó a ver en dirección a Yamamoto quién cambió el tono de voz que utilizó por uno diferente para hacerle creer que estaba leyendo en voz alta, cubrió su rostro con el libro pretendiendo haberse avergonzado de haber sido escuchado.

Tsuna se movió inmediatamente de su lugar, los minutos iban contados, caminó entre los pasillos con un andar seguro pero apresurado. Yamamoto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada del teatro, al pasar junto a una busto femenino colocó el libro de tal forma que pareció que nunca lo había tenido entre las manos; en cuestión de segundos, Tsunayoshi ya tenía el libro en las manos y pretendía leer despreocupadamente mientras caminaba, levantó la mirada ligeramente para asegurar que chocaría con su objetivo.

\- Disculpe - dijo el joven - yo tuve la culpa.

\- Нет проблема (nyet problema) - la joven mujer fijó su mirada en la portada del libro - ¿Bosica? - dudó aunque tuviera el nombre frente a ella.

\- Sorry. No Russian language - comentó Tsuna con pena.

\- No te preocupes - le repitió en inglés. Irina llevaba un vestido largo color rojo ciruela, cuello halter que dejaba descubierta la espalda de la cual, parecía sobresalir un pétalo de cerezo tatuada en el costado. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y no llevaba ningún tipo de adorno en el cabello.

La chica caminó sin prestar atención a nadie, parecía estar buscando a alguien en especial.

\- Idiota - escuchó en el auricular - no pudiste conseguir ninguna información - regañó Reborn.

\- Sabe inglés e italiano y ha leído ese libro - mencionó Yamamoto que ya estaba sentado en su lugar - buen trabajo Tsuna ya tienes un tema de conversación.

\- Cállate - susurró al momento que entraba nuevamente a la sala y se dispuso a buscar el palco. La risa ahogada de Yamamoto alcanzó a ser escuchada en el auricular. Tsuna se sonrojó, de cualquier manera, el trabajo era colocar un rastreador y estaba hecho ¿Cuándo habían acordado conseguir información?

El concierto comenzó a la hora mencionada, Reborn parecía apreciar realmente lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que Tsuna y Takeshi luchaban un poco por comprender las palabras que contenían las piezas musicales. Para ambos era la primera vez que escuchaban un concierto de ópera, la musicalidad de la voz era asombrosa, pero no podrían hablar como unos expertos en el tema.

De improviso alguien se sentó a lado de la joven, Tsunayoshi activó el sonido del rastreador que había puesto en la falda del vestido para poder escuchar la conversación.

\- Llegas tarde - se escuchó la voz femenina.

\- Te dije que llegaría tarde - la voz recibida fue identificada rápidamente, el sistema portátil que Tsuna llevaba en el reloj de bolsillo había arrojado que la voz le pertenecía a Volkr, hermano de Irina.

\- Asumí que llegarías cinco minutos tarde - gruñó entre dientes.

\- Bueno, lo sé, tuve un problema técnico - habló en voz baja. Mientras que con ambos dedos índices señalaba su corbata mal anudada.

A lo lejos, el trío veía que la dama acomodaba el nudo de la corbata de su hermano, y lo miraba molesta.

\- Bueno, Tsuna, al menos tú si puedes atarte solo la corbata - se burló Reborn.

El chico suspiró ante el comentario, si bien no era el más hábil en muchas cuestiones, podía ser lo suficientemente autónomo en las actividades que realizaba cotidianamente y una de esas era atarse la corbata.

\- Quiero pensar que al menos tuviste la decencia de buscarlo - dijo Irina casi en un susurro.

Justamente algo iban a decir pero la voz fue mitigada por el sonido de los aplausos de las personas. Por reacción ellos también aplaudieron.

\- ¿Y pasó durante mi ausencia? - preguntó el castaño claro a su hermana que miraba al frente casi embelesada por la siguiente canción que interpretaba la opereta.

\- Nada de importancia - masculló - solo un imbécil que tropezó conmigo cerca del baño de mujeres. Iba leyendo un libro de Vicenzo Bosica, ¿Recuerdas? El del hombre perfecto.

En ese mismo momento Tsuna sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, ciertamente era un libro para mujeres que Reborn le había obligado a leer para que aprendiera que buscaban las mujeres en los hombres. Para sorpresa del jefe Vongola el libro había resultado ser más interesante de lo que había creído, pero no por eso, dejaba de darle pena lo que había pasado.

\- No es cierto - miró con una ceja alzada - el tipo no era… - pausó y bajó la voz a un susurro - ¿Rarito?

\- No lo parecía, ahora si me permites, estamos escuchando - sin más la conversación terminó.

El resto de la función no hubieron grandes comentarios entre ellos. Sin embargo, al terminar la función, el trío se apresuró a alcanzar a la pareja en las escaleras del ala izquierda. Por un instante, Reborn alcanzó a vislumbrar un destello plateado que venía tras bambalinas en la parte superior donde se encontraban las luces del escenario y que daban exactamente al área de evacuación que estaban ocupando.

En ese momento Reborn extrañaba su forma de bebé que le permitía escabullirse sin ningún problema a donde él quisiera. Aun así pensó que la persona, sea quien sea, dispararía a la multitud pero su objetivo era el décimo Pakhan que caminaba despreocupada; tomó a Tsuna del brazo y lo jaló hacía a él, entonces metió su pie entre los pies de su amigo para ocasionar que este tropezara torpemente y terminara aterrizando sobre la chica.

\- ¡Ah! - alcanzó a mascullar el joven. Sostuvo su peso lo mejor que pudo sobre ambos brazos. Miró hacía arriba donde se encontraba el culpable y veía que su amigo miraba desconcertado hacia el escenario - ¡Reb…

Detuvo su queja cuando sintió que algo rozaba contra su pantalón, Volkova había caído de bruces, quedando su trasero exactamente a la altura de su cadera, ¿Qué se podría decir de tan adorable vista? Ahora podía ver más de cerca la espalda de la joven la cual se veía tonificada, sin duda era una mujer que se ejercitaba seguido, pero lo más destacable de todo, era que podía sentir sus glúteos rozando su virilidad, Tsuna intentó con todo lo que pudo evitar una erección, aunque por supuesto fue imposible, esto ocasionó que el castaño se pusiera completamente rojo pues no pudo evitar pensar que se sentiría rozar esa misma área sin el estorbo textil que estaba en medio.

\- Di- di- ss- culpa - dijo queriendo hacerse a un lado mientras se imaginaba lo tersa que su piel sería.

\- ¡Quítate! - le gruñó la chica. Ella intentó moverse hasta que sintió que algo jalaba de su falda.

La falda del vestido había quedado atorada en el Zipper del pantalón, esto era el acabose. Para Tsunayoshi Sawada este era el episodio más humillante de su corta vida, volvió a pensar que Reborn siempre conseguía el efecto que quería, pero esto era demasiado.

\- ¿Ehhmmm? - habló con seriedad el Vongola - te ayudaré a pararte.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme - le gruñó otra vez.

\- Entonces nos quedaremos así todo el tiempo ¿o qué? - la retó. Por él eso sería estupendo.

\- Oye idiota - escuchó a su flanco - qué haces, levántate de encima de mi joven ruso miraba molesto a Tsuna.

\- Yo ayudo a mi amigo, tú levanta a tu amiga - dijo Yamamoto tratando de ocultar las ganas de reír por lo que había pasado.

Volkr recalcó el hecho de que eran hermanos pero accedió al plan del japonés en ponerlos de pie ambos lo más sincronizados posible. Como no podían quedarse ahí estorbando el paso, se movieron hacia uno de los lados para intentar destrabar el vestido, pero era una situación muy incómoda para ambos por lo que se decidió que lo mejor era ir al baño.

\- Al de mujeres - dijo la chica.

\- No entraré al baño de mujeres - negó con la cabeza - vamos al baño de hombres.

\- Si hombre entra en el baño de mujeres, sería muy incómodo - opinó el Arcobaleno - en cambio, si una mujer entra al baño de hombres, lo peor que pueden pensar, es lo que toda esta gente ya pensó. - sonrió con placer.

Ante tal declaración, no les quedó más que proceder con la idea de Reborn. Estando dentro del baño Tsuna sugirió a Irina que se metieran juntos a un cubículo donde ella podría quitarse el vestido mientras él mantenía ambos ojos cerrados, después Tsuna se saldrá del cubículo y destrabaría el vestido para así devolverlo a su dueña. Irina respingó, pero no tenía de otra. Entonces Tsuna pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la dama y se dijeron al baño para caballeros.

\- Приятного аппетита (priyatnogo apetita)- una pareja de caballeros iban saliendo del baño al momento que ambos iban entrando. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises, se iba riendo de la pareja que entraba.

\- Vamos a darles un poco de intimidad - contestó el acompañante, rubio, alto y de hermosos ojos azul intenso, acaparó la mirada de Irina que nunca había visto dos hombres tan guapos, y nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules.

\- Спасибо (spasivo)- agradeció Tsuna al mismo tiempo que el rubio hacía su comentario, Irina alzó una ceja, ¿No era este el imbécil que le había dicho que no hablaba ruso?

Entraron al cubículo en el que apenas entraban, Tsuna tuvo que pegar su espalda lo más cercano a la división del retrete para que la dama estuviera lo "más cómoda posible".

\- Так что, ты не думал русский язык (tak chto, ty nye dumal russkiy yazyk) - regañó la chica, se suponía que le había negado entender el idioma cuando chocó con ella por ir embobado con el libro para niñas.

\- ¡Ah! Eso tiene una explicación - contestó Tsuna en lengua italiana, tengo un intérprete digital en mi oído - le mostró el pequeño chícharo - interpreta automáticamente y me dice una respuesta. La mayoría de las veces no puedo seguirle el ritmo - admitió - de verdad no sé ruso.

Irina solo suspiró ante el comentario del cielo italiano, sugirió terminar lo más pronto posible. Justamente después de eso, a los pies de la joven se asomó un sobre cuadrado de color metálico, ambos miraron el sobre y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno - Tsuna se tocó el puente de la nariz - la protección ante todo, ¿eh?

El capo ruso ya quería que terminara todo esto, todo carecía de elegancia a la que estaba acostumbrada para realizar sus actividades de asesinato, le preocupaba también que su objetivo escapara y esperaba al menos que su hermano se hubiera encargado del asunto, ya que el precio pagado por la muerte del objetivo era bastante alto. La rubia instó en apurarse y le exigió al castaño que cerrara los ojos, Tsuna simplemente miró en dirección opuesta a la chica, de refilón alcanzó a ver que el vestido caía libremente del cuerpo de la blonda y eso ocasionó que el joven Vongola se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Ante todo, él era un caballero y apenas la joven le dijo que ya podía salir, evitó lo mejor posible verla sin ropa. Estuvo batallando poco más de tres minutos hasta que consiguió zafar la tela, enseguida colgó el vestido sobre la puerta del cubículo y la chica salió nuevamente libre de la bochornosa posición en la que se encontraban, al salir del baño, encontró a su hermano con los brazos cruzados hablando con los dos hombres que acompañaban al idiota de las caídas.

\- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó el guardián de la lluvia, el capo asintió con la cabeza, seguía un poco rojo por lo que había pasado - Tsuna, te presento a Volkr Volkovich Kuznetzov, el Pigargo de San Petersburgo y guardián de la tormenta de la décima generación Bratva.

Tsuna pretendió no haberse dado cuenta gracias a la indirecta que Yamamoto había escondido entre sus palabras y generó un gesto de asombro, se volteó inmediatamente hacía el hombre que lo había llamado idiota hace unos minutos y le extendió la mano como había aprendido en Italia.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi - dijo con una sonrisa disimulada. Para su sorpresa la actitud del tipo había cambiado un poco, había suavizado su expresión y lo veía como con cierto grado de admiración - un placer. O como dicen en tu lengua очень приятно (ochén' pryatna).

\- Нет, это мне приятно, поверь мне (Nyet, eta mnie pryatna, pover' mnie) - el guardián extendió su mano para contestar el saludo - es un placer décimo Vongola.

Irina que apenas iba entendiendo que era lo que pasaba, se asombró ante la última declaración de su hermano. Habían oído hablar muchas cosas del décimo Vongola, pero la que más resaltaba era la de su forma de resolver los conflictos ya que evitaba pelear en cuanto fuera posible, pero que aún así era un excelente peleador y un fuerte oponente. Irina lo vio con más detenimiento e intentó memorizar lo mejor que pudiera de él.

\- Irina Volkovna - raspó la chica, se negaba a creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera cierto - десятая пахан (Decyataya pakhan) - extendió la mano a su homónimo italiano, este tomó su mano y la estrechó para después elevarla un poco e inclinar su torso ligeramente, solo la punta de la nariz del joven alcanzó a rozar ligeramente la piel de la dama.

Irina sintió un ligero cosquilleo al sentir la respiración tranquila del caballero, bien decían de los italianos eran muy galantes, pero por las circunstancias en las que los había conocido con anterioridad no había tenido oportunidad de verlos hacer gala de ella. Normalmente ese gesto denota sumisión, pero Tsuna lo hacía más bien como mera demostración de respeto, se disculpó por la mala impresión que había dado y reiteró que no tenía idea de con quiénes estaba tratando.

\- Ellos son Reborn y Takeshi - mencionó - mis guardianes del sol y la lluvia, respectivamente - dijo dirigiéndose a la joven

\- Mucho gusto - contestó a secas.

Después de eso, los dos rusos salieron caminando, ambos creían que el objetivo ya se había escapado y se habían resignado a que tendrían que buscar otra oportunidad. Caminaron hasta la entrada del teatro donde ya los esperaba un automóvil; los tres Vongola platicaban sobre la sospecha de que alguien apuntaba a la chica cuando Tsuna se tropezó.

\- Probablemente no lo intentará otra vez - dijo Tsunayoshi.

Sin embargo, se oyó un disparo a la distancia, a ninguno le dio tiempo de activar sus anillos. Al segundo siguiente, un sonido metálico se escuchó, acto seguido un golpe seco. Los tres voltearon a ver hacia la pakhan, pero esta se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia donde había provenido el disparo, en una de sus manos sostenía algo parecido a un escudo de metal con el que posiblemente había golpeado la bala.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos, estaba histérica - ¡Lo mataron! - volvió a gritar histérica.

La gente se acercó hacia el cuerpo de la víctima, en pocos segundos el guardián de la tormenta y su hermana subieron a su vehículo aprovechando el alboroto que se había logrado, dejando al trío con las dudas de que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se quedaron un rato platicando sobre lo sucedido en la habitación de Reborn desde donde se podía ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Reborn tomó una caja de color verde con el logotipo de Bratva y lo abrió descubriendo que en su interior se encontraba un prendedor metálico con el símbolo del sol tallado en alto relieve en ella.

Rato después, Yamamoto encontró el suyo con el logotipo de la lluvia y Tsuna encontró un reloj dorado de manecillas igualmente doradas y fondo negro que en la parte posterior tenía el logotipo de Bratva y la palabra "_спасибо_" escrito con láser. Tsuna recordó que todavía tenía que comprar las dichosas flores para exigente dama y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.


	7. Capitolo settimo: el lenguaje

Capitolo settimo: El lenguaje de las flores.

La mañana siguiente parecía más fría, Tsuna apenas quiso salir de su cama. Casi se arrastró a él mismo fuera de los cálidos cobertores hasta el cuarto de baño. Tenían una agenda un poco apretada, lo primero era una visita a la plaza roja y dejar pedidas las dichosas flores para que las recibiera antes de la ceremonia junto al obsequio que le habían llevado de Italia, después regresarían a arreglarse para la ceremonia y planeaban regresar un poco pasado de la media noche. Normalmente las reuniones de este tipo no eran muy duraderas ya que todas las personas en ese lugar siempre estaban muy ocupadas y al día siguiente tenían que regresa a sus actividades.

El joven capo tomó el teléfono y revisó los mensajes, había uno de su madre preguntando si iría a casa para festejar el año nuevo, respondió que sí luego que recapitulara acerca de los pasados tres años en los que no había podido ir a festejar con ella, pensó que ahora no solo su padre se encontraba ausente sino que él también y eso le había causado un poco de molestia personal; después un mensaje de su guardián de la tormenta, todo estaba en orden y Haru había estado yendo de aquí para allá turisteando, el peliplateado ya no podía seguirle el ritmo a la castaña, Tsuna sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba divirtiéndose con ella en Italia y mandó buenas vibras; por último un mensaje de Yamamoto:

"_Tsuna, me tomé la libertad de enviar el arreglo floral y el obsequio esta mañana con Ivan Kozlov que vino temprano a corroborar nuestra agenda. Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado a tu habitación sin permiso."_

Tsuna se quedó atónito, tan pesado había dormido que no escuchó en qué momento Yamamoto había rebuscado en sus cosas para tomar el obsequio, bien podrían haber entrado a su habitación y robado todo lo que llevaba de valor y él no daría señales de vida. Por otro lado, Yamamoto ya tenía todo cubierto, le agradeció y le comentó que no había problema ya que ni se había percatado de su presencia ahí.

\- Yamamoto siempre va un paso adelante de mí - se dijo a sí mismo y después de eso se metió a bañar.

A las 9:55 am los tres guardianes y el mafia boss se reunieron en el lobby del hotel y unos minutos después llegó el automóvil que los transportaría de ida y vuelta.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Bratva, Irina estaba revisando que todo estuviera llegando de acuerdo al itinerario que había recibido de manos de Kozlov.

\- Parece un funeral - dijo el guardián del sol de la familia Bratva.

Fedora llevaba el cabello color castaño cobrizo estaba sujeto en una cola alta y el rostro completamente limpio, sus orbes grises dieron un recorrido a la sala recibidor de la mansión que se encontraba particularmente ataviada con arreglos florales donde predominaban los tulipanes blancos. La dama delgada, vestía un suéter verde esmeralda y un pantalón de mezclilla roto y pantuflas blancas.

\- Creo que hay gente que quiere verme muerta y no dudan en demostrarlo - Irina seguía esperando en la línea telefónica a que le contestaran en la oficina de donde había rentado los platos de loza para la cena.

La guardián se paseó entre los arreglos florales, rosas, tulipanes, jazmines y otros tipos de flores de colores purpúreos, tonos pasteles y rojos pasión, hasta que llegó a un pequeño pero alegre arreglo de colores lilas y amarillas, sobre una de las flores una tarjeta firmada por VONGOLA X resaltaba junto a una caja color turquesa con letras plateadas.

\- Nina - dijo amablemente la dama cobriza - ¿Ya viste este arreglo? Parece que al menos sí hay alguien que no te quiere bien fría - señalando el pequeño bouquet.

Recibió una negativa y una petición de que se le acercara el regalo mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello en señal de fastidio pues ya era la quinta vez que marcaba, colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa de estar liberando sus manos para cargar el alegre arreglo floral.

\- ¡Oh! Es lindo - dijo ligeramente sorprendida, arqueó sus labios hacia abajo por unos segundos - ¿Quién lo envía?

Irina leyó la tarjeta a nombre del décimo Vongola y tomó la caja turquesa para descubrir el delicado collar con la palabra "PAX" grabada en la esfera metálica, la tarjeta de agradecimiento le informaba que un parte del costo de esa pieza estaba destinada para salvaguardar una de las reservas naturales en ese país y a continuación la dedicatoria que había escrito el capo:

"_Non aspettare mai nulla. Ringrazia tutto._

_Vongola X"_

\- Fida - Inmediatamente Irina cruzó la tarjeta a Fedora - lee.

\- Me empieza a gustar mucho - dijo - este es mi tipo, atento, positivo, romántico - le entregó la tarjeta para asomarse a ver la pieza de joyería - y tiene buenos gustos.

El cielo miró a su guardián y alzó una mano pues no entendía cómo podía decir tales cosas sin conocerlo personalmente y rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa para después cerrar el estuche y pedirle a una de las mucamas que llevara el arreglo floral y el regalo a su habitación; miró una vez más y leyó la tarjeta, le gustaba mucho el mensaje: "_no esperes nada, aprécialo todo",_ lo leyó en su lengua materna y pensó que sonaba incluso más bello. Minutos después Fedora se fue a husmear la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo.

\- ¿Qué haces troll? - llegó Volkr por la espalda de la rubia. Entre hermanos y en total privacidad, solían llamarse por apodos - ¿últimamente "Vongola aquí y Vongola allá"? - comentó al ver la tarjeta en su mano.

\- Mira mono - le extendió a su hermano la tarjeta.

Esperó a que su hermano leyera y esperó pacientemente una opinión. Volkr leyó las palabras dos veces intentando encontrar algo que criticar.

\- El tipo tiene un buen asesor - pero luego recordó que el asesor externo de Vongola era Hibari Kyoya, una persona sin un gramo de empatía y uno de los mafiosos más solicitados por la mafia, así que negó con la cabeza. - creo que es su mérito. ¿Lo habrá escrito antes o después de rozarte el culo?

Con esta era la segunda vez que rodaba los ojos en esos quince minutos. Le arrebató la tarjeta a su consanguíneo y le dio un tarjetazo en la frente.

\- ¡Me voy? - le dijo Irina - hoy no puedes perturbarme. Soy intocable - extendió los brazos como sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

\- ¡Deberías usar el regalo en la cena! - le sugirió a la rubia antes de que se perdiera de vista, para después reírse por el oportuno accidente del día anterior.

Volkr había comentado con el noveno Bratva vagamente sobre incidente con el Vongola, ambos pensaban como empresarios y cuando habían enviado las invitaciones, lo habían hecho con la intención de crear nuevas alianzas, fortalecer y reactivar las que ya tenían. El hombre estaba recordando precisamente como la sesión se había llevado a cabo y las palabras del actual líder: "_qué conveniente que Sawada Tsunayoshi haya tenido aquél incidente con Irina Volkovna, asegúrate que el décimo Pakhan complazca cabalmente a nuestro invitado, que esté complacido de estar en Rusia_" - había dicho, al hermano no lo había agradado tanto las palabras del jefe, pero aún así pensaba ligeramente similar a él, la presencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi podría llegar a marcar la diferencia si pudieran poner a Vongola de su parte. "_Total que un hombre es capaz de hacer idioteces por una mujer"_ \- pensó.

Por su parte, la familia Vongola estaba distraída caminando entre las murallas del Kremlin, la plaza era inmensa, a pesar de todo, en esta ocasión, Hibari decidió acompañarlos y aunque no muy a gusto, caminaba ligeramente detrás de todos, debido a la hora y la estación, no muchas personas andaban por la plaza, pero aun así había gente suficiente para hacer sentir "engentado" al guardián de la nube.

Según el itinerario de visita, lo primero era entrar al mausoleo de Lenin, luego el museo de Historia Rusa y la plaza GUM y al final, las catedrales de San Basilio y Kazán.

Al entrar, caminaron a través de un amplio vestíbulo al aire abierto que se conocía como la Necrópolis de la muralla del Kremlin, iban turisteando con cámara en mano mientras veían los bustos de los diversos personajes de la historia de Rusia, Tsuna se tomó varias fotos en el lugar y en compañía de Yamamoto y Reborn; Hibari por su cuenta recorría solo y se detenía a leer alguno de los epitafios de las lápidas de la necrópolis.

\- ¡Qué espeluznante que tengan el verdadero cuerpo aquí! - dijo el capo cuando al entrar al mausoleo les informaron que no podrían fotografiar el cuerpo tratado del regidor del Leningrado.

\- Bueno, en realidad está aquí contra su voluntad - dijo Kozlov ofreciendo información de la historia del país - Stanlin impuso que se le preservara a pesar de los deseos de Lenin de yacer junto a su madre en San Petersburgo.

Se detuvieron a ver el cuerpo por unos minutos, Tsuna había visto cuerpos inertes muchas veces, pero no dejaba de pasarle un escalofrío al verlos por primera vez. Decidió darle un recorrido al mausoleo evitando voltear a ver hacia el ex regidor ruso, para fortuna del castaño, la siguiente parada era menos tétrica.

Entrar al museo de Historia Rusa, fue como cualquier otra visita a un museo, con la diferencia de que Ivan Kozlov no paraba de hablar de cada una de las piezas que veían, habían innumerables artículos desde fósiles encontrados en tierras soviéticas, hasta cosas que pertenecieron a la extinta familia Romanov.

Cuando se encontraron frente a una foto de la familia Romanov, Yamamoto se acercó a su amigo del anillo del cielo y le susurró al oído que el horrible destino que las princesas habían sufrido a causa del débil carácter del Tzar.

\- Lo dijeron en una clase de historia - dijo con voz afilada. Era bien sabido que Yamamoto se dormía en clases de historia por lo que no podría decir con exactitud si aquello era cierto.

Reborn se acercó a Tsuna y con la mirada le pidió que avanzara, sabía que si los dejaba juntos platicando, uno de los dos diría una tontería, era mejor tenerlos separados.

\- Nadie ha mencionado nada de tu "accidente" - dijo el guardián de la lluvia pasando de largo de ambos hombres - ¿Qué raro, no?

Tsuna ladeó la cabeza dos veces y esperó que el guardián de la nube de Irina no hubiera escuchado eso último. Para su sorpresa el antes mencionado se le acercó.

\- Me fue informado de su infortunado incidente con el joven Kuznetsov - dijo el rubio en voz moderadamente baja - espero que no le haya causado ningún inconveniente.

A Tsuna le llamó la atención que el caballero se enfocara en lo que había sucedido con el Pigargo y no en el atentado contra la heredera. Pensó que lo mejor era no mencionarlo, sintió que podría cometer una equivocación; prefirió seguir el protocolo al responderle que no le había molestado en lo mínimo y que era entendible el proceder del chico y cerró la declaración con una sonrisa amable, de las que él podía hacer.

\- Pude apreciar que a su guardián de la lluvia le emociona que algo pudiera darse entre usted y el próximo pakhan, pero déjeme hacerle un comentario - detuvo su andar - Irina Volkovna no es para nada una mujer de confiar, más bien diría que es lo contrario. Irina Volkovna representa todo lo que Bratva es, usted tiene suerte de que no le haya cortado la garganta por lo sucedido - expresó con voz aterciopelada.

Acto seguido Ivan Kozlov caminó con paso ágil, dejando al décimo con una mirada confusa, ¿Estaba insinuando que la rubia podía siquiera poner un dedo sobre él en una batalla? Cabía la posibilidad de que dudara de sí hacía una década, pero no en el presente, en este momento, Tsuna era capaz de seguirle el ritmo y lograr un empate con el propio Hibari Kyoya. Reborn miró de soslayo al ruso y volvió a pedir a su ex aprendiz que avanzara, la mejor opción era evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, era probable que estuvieran midiendo el temperamento del capo Italiano.

Se relajaron un poco más en la plaza donde Tsuna llevó recuerdos para todos, en especial a su madre a quién no veía hacía tiempo, probaron helados y comida buffet, coincidieron en que el siguiente recorrido debería ser express si es que querían llegar a descansar antes de que llegara la hora de la ceremonia.

Después de las 2 pm realizaron la última visita. Las catedrales fueron las visitas más rápidas de todas, se tomaron unas cuantas fotos y salieron casi como si hubieran sido corridos del lugar, era un espacio tan inmenso que era un poco intimidante, era como estar en Capotolio y sentirse oprimido por la magnificencia del lugar, los colores, las frescos en las cúpulas y los vitrales eran simplemente increíbles.

Regresaron al hotel casi a las 3 de la tarde y después de descansar unas horas llegó el momento de prepararse para la cena.


	8. Capitolo ottavo: La ceremonia

¡Hola! gracias por leer todo el preludio hasta el parteaguas de esta historia que irá tornándose un poco intrincada conforme los capítulos vayan avanzando. Espero que la lectura de este fanfic sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

Capitolo ottavo: La ceremonia de sucesión de la hermandad.

Llegada la noche, la temperatura volvió a descender un grado más, los chicos eran capaces de suponer que día a día la temperatura iría descendiendo de un grado en uno, la frialdad comenzaba a volverse incómoda, aunque no llegaba a ser insoportable; por fortuna, era su último día en el helado país.

Tal como habían acordado, llevarían puesto un traje formal con etiquetas opcional, es decir, la corbata no necesariamente debía ser negra, así que vistieron una corbata de acuerdo al color de sus llamas, el clip para corbata con el número 10 romano y el prendedor con el escudo Vongola que se le había obsequiado el día de la sucesión de la décima generación Vongola y el obsequio que la familia anfitriona les había dado a los asistentes para que vistieran durante el evento; por consiguiente, cada corbata estaba hecha de seda satinada y solo la usaban cuando la situación así lo ameritaba, Yamamoto lucía una corbata azul cerúleo, Hibari una color berenjena, Reborn una color anaranjado y finalmente Tsuna que llevaba puesta una corbata dorada, con un nudo tipo Eldredge.

Todo el camino hasta la mansión estuvo plagado de hermosos paisajes otoñales con un juego de luces que engalardonar aún más las calles moscovitas cuando el sol ya se había escondido.

A los veinte minutos para las ocho de la noche, los caballeros ya estaban en la mansión Bratva, al bajar de la camioneta se les pidió pasar por un escáner que verificaba su identidad y si estos portaban armas, ya que todos los artefactos que pudieran ser utilizados para dañar a alguien, quedaban bajo custodia de la familia Bratva.

El edificio en el que encontraban, también poseía un estilo arquitectónico art nouveau, con hermosos empastados y paredes adosadas recubiertas de piedras marmoleadas, habían arreglos florales adornando cada mesa y esquina del recibidor. Los cuatro invitados entregaron sus abrigos y la invitación que también fue verificada por un escáner de luz UV que descubría el escudo Bratva y que era la muestra de la invitación era auténtica, se les pidió que tomaran la tarjeta con su nombre y que pronto se les sería indicada la mesa y asientos que tomarían durante la ceremonia y cena de gala y con eso se les fue dada la bienvenida, tras recibir la información, Tsuna explicó a Reborn y Yamamoto que era lo que debían hacer y con eso se dirigieron a la mesa con las tarjetas para después acercarse a la dama que les ayudaría a encontrar su lugar.

_Vongola famiglia_

_Welcome_

_Table 4 _

La tarjeta estaba impresa en una hoja color blanca con letras doradas y adornos florales impresos y envuelta en un pequeño sobre color verde esmeralda con la palabra "_Vongola Famiglia"_ en letras cursivas doradas.

Pronto fueron llevados a un salón enorme que tenía dispuestas 6 mesas rectangulares con capacidad para sentar a cuatro familias en cada una, al fondo del salón, otra mesa rectangular junto a dos mesas circulares para 4 personas estaban apartadas para la familia anfitriona actual y la que procedería a heredar la batuta generacional esa noche

Los cuatro caballeros se sentaron juntos en las sillas que se les fueron señaladas y observaron al resto de los invitados de manera sutil, todos platicaban entre ellos y parecían palabrerías que el intérprete digital no podía descifrar para darle a Tsuna una aproximación de los significados. Algunos de los miembros de las otras familias habían reconocido a Hibari Kyoya y a Yamamoto Takeshi gracias a su reputación como hitmen, Hibari era el más solicitado de todos los hitmen en el mundo entero, mientras que Yamamoto ocupaba el tercer lugar de acuerdo al ranking de Fuuta, así que, eran el ejemplo a seguir de muchos jóvenes asesinos en ese salón; situación que incomodó un poco al pelinegro de corbata color berenjena y mejor se levantó de la mesa para salir del ojo público.

Caminaba por el lobby en total silencio atrayendo pocas miradas hacia sí de quienes se preguntaban si en verdad era aquél el mismo Hibari Kyoya en persona y al darse cuenta de aquello, sutilmente empezó a alejarse del gran salón de la mansión hacia uno de los pasillos cercanos al lobby y después de un rato regresó de nueva cuenta al gran salón donde estaban sus compañeros.

La ceremonia comenzó apenas el actual líder les dió la bienvenida a la cena, diferente a lo que la imaginación de los Vongola había proyectado, aquel hombre era bajito y regordete, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y esa noche vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata de color verde esmeralda; parecía simpático y a simple vista se notaba que su discurso estaba totalmente ensayado, el noveno pakhan era un hombre en sus setentas con el cabello y vello facial casi totalmente cano, sus ojos azules se posaban en los invitados de manera aleatoria vez en cuando.

Los Vongola pensaron en su simpático noveno, quien se encontraba en un delicado estado de salud y que, por cierto, el próximo abril estaría cumpliendo ochenta años de edad; Tsuna pensaba en hacer un gran festejo con todos las familias unidas a Vongola, hasta las familias más pequeñas como los Simone o los Gelaro, aunque no eran familia consanguínea, el décimo Vongola le guardaba un enorme cariño al abuelito y en cada aniversario de su antecesor se festejaba a lo grande en la mansión Vongola.

\- Sin más que decir, les doy a todos la bienvenida a nuestra alegórica celebración - el regordete levantó su copa con vino tinto y la mantuvo en lo alto - ¡Qué viva Bratva!

Todos levantaron la copa entre fanfarrias, la heredera acentuó su presencia cuando se puso de pie, sus cabellos caían en una cascada lateral de ondas rubias que contrastaban con su vestido verde esmeralda de hombros descubiertos, las mangas estaban hechas de tela de gasa delicadamente bordada con pedrería del mismo tono y cuyo diseño se extendía a todo lo largo del diseño ajustado y terminaba en una falda de corte cola de sirena, unos pequeños aretes dorados tintineaban ligeramente con la luz de los ostentosos candelabros que pendían del techo del salón donde se encontraba y el obsequio de la familia Vongola adornaba su largo y delgado cuello.

Cuando todos bebieron de sus respectivas copas y volvieron a tomar asiento, los meseros llevaron a sus mesas los platillos. Todos estaban inmersos en sus intereses que perdieron de vista que el noveno Bratva se había ausentado por un momento del gran salón para atender una llamada, por lo que Irina se encargó de ir personalmente a cada mesa para asegurarse de que sus invitados se sintieran cómodos con las atenciones que estaban recibiendo de parte de la casa principal y cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente para ser vista por las otras personas que acompañaban a Tsuna en su mesa, los murmullos sobre su apariencia no se hicieron esperar y puesto que cuyos comentarios incomodaron al capo, ya que este visiblemente frunció el ceño para después relajarse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los vongolas que le acompañaban le hicieron notar un curioso detalle que era obvio, el castaño había pasado desapercibido y que era importante que lo notara.

\- ¡Hey, Tsuna! - habló Reborn mientras le daba un ligero codazo de tal manera que pudiera atraer la atención de su tutorado - Irina Volkovna lleva puesto tu regalo - expresó en inglés.

Al decir esto, las miradas de los presentes en aquella mesa lo miraron inmediatamente poniendo en la mira al referido, los murmullos comenzaron a salir, entre los "_así que este es el décimo líder_", hasta el "_por qué Irina Volkovna había invitado a los Vongola a una reunión Bratva_".

Probablemente muchas teorías se deslindaron de ese hecho, lo que metió bajo presión mental al joven cielo. Tsuna pensó que la mejor estrategia en ese momento era ausentarse un momento para evitar encontrarse con la chica, cosa que sería una total falta de respeto, y él lo sabía muy bien, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, "_no es difícil_" - pensó para sí - "_pero no quiero_", remató en sus pensamientos.

\- Me disculpo - dijo amablemente, pretendiendo que todo aquél mini circo se acabara y que respirar un aire diferente le ayudaría a enfrentar lo inevitable.

Se puso de pie con el firme objetivo de salir tres segundos de ese salón donde el ambiente se había tensado más de lo deseado _gracias a Reborn._ Tal vez no pudo controlar su ansiedad de abandonar su silla y se precipitó al levantarse de su asiento porque accidentalmente golpeó el brazo de la anfitriona consiguiendo derramarle encima la copa de champagne que llevaba en mano. La rubia dio un respingo al sentir la frialdad del licor sobre su pecho y permaneció atónita luego del suceso.

De esta manera, el objetivo del castaño de salir de ese lugar se fue al caño; Tsuna empezaba a creer que algún tipo de mala suerte le estaba persiguiendo o que algún karma estaba pagando en el país frío, esta era la segunda vez que se veía expuesto ante algo tan… bochornoso por _culpa de Reborn_.

\- Esta vez es tu culpa - le dijo el hitman como leyendo su mente.

Hibari se puso de pie en el acto, probablemente no quería quedarse a averiguar qué sucedería en ese momento y salió del salón. Tsuna había perdido su autocontrol, empezó a mirar de manera nerviosa buscando algo que no encontraba hasta que el guardián Vongola de la lluvia le extendió una servilleta de tela.

Olvidando todo lo que había aprendido sobre modales europeos, el ojos miel intentó limpiar él mismo el vestido de la joven quien aún no salía del shock, pero al sentir las intenciones del culpable, le dio un manotazo para alejarlo de ella. Estaba de más decir que él se disculpó repetidas veces después entregarle la servilleta a la rubia.

\- Estoy segura de haberme visto en un espejo antes de salir - dijo entre dientes, lo cual extrañó un poco al rubio - pero tú eres un gato negro.

Tsunayoshi sonrió nervioso al no poder decir nada para defenderse. Estaba un poco de acuerdo en que ese viaje estaba siendo por un poco el peor viaje que había realizado, pero estaba de acuerdo consigo mismo que no podría empeorar, cuán equivocado estaba.

Irina se disculpó y decidió ir a cambiar su atuendo, desgraciadamente no vestiría aquel hermoso vestido durante la ceremonia de sucesión y eso la hacía sentir un poco colérica con el gato de la mala suerte, "_es un capo_" - pensó - "_fue un accidente_" - como también podría ser un accidente si "accidentalmente" una bala le perforaba la frente al vongola, algunas cosas le tocaban las narices y por mera diplomacia no les había volado la tapa de los sesos, entonces, pensó que no había caso en matar a una persona solo porque le hacía pasar la segunda gran escena de vergonzosos y accidentales sucesos en su corta vida; esto era más bien, lo que Irina creía que su ser consciente y de mentalidad elevada debía creer con fiereza, pero no, ella no era un espíritu elevado y simplemente apretó los puños para evitar que algo que se le metiera entre las manos, un arma por ejemplo.

Al salir del salón, pudo ver a Hibari Kyoya con un rictus que no sabría cómo describir, era una mezcla entre alerta, vergüenza y pesadez, era probable que el japonés estuviera nefasto de las escenas de su joven capo y ella entendía y se lamentaba en voz baja ya que Kyoya era el mejor hitman en el mundo entero, muchas familias lo buscaban asiduamente y el joven simplemente decía que no estaba interesado en ello, Irina no podía entender con claridad por qué el de cabello azabache se quedaba con los Vongola, aunque sí, debía admitirlo, Tsunayoshi Sawada tenía algo que atraía la simpatía de las personas.

\- Pues alguna gracia debe tener - suspiró sin pensarlo, acción que ocasionó que el Vongola mirara hacia ella con una expresión de intriga, no sabía si se refería a él o estaba pensando en voz alta.

De cualquier manera Hibari desatendió sus pensamientos de ella cuando vió que la rubia iba por las nubes despotricando entre dientes con una velocidad que requería un _nivel Dios_ de comprensión auditiva y la vió perderse al subir las intrincadas escaleras revestidas de madera.

Tsunayoshi por su parte, intentaba buscar el momento correcto para que la tierra se lo tragase, literalmente, quería que el piso se abriera y se lo llevara a cualquier lugar fuera de ahí. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, por lo que prefirió salir sin elegancia alguna y a pasos agigantados del salón, se fue directamente a uno de los baños para invitados sin percatarse que su guardián de la nube estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido mientras le enviaba su mejor mirada asesina; el castaño se echó agua y se talló el rostro con la esperanza de que el agua lavara la vergüenza que sentía; después se frotó los ojos y se miró al espejo.

\- Tsuna, gobiérnate - se dijo en su lengua natal. Para el castaño auto llamarse la atención era uno de los métodos más eficaces de conseguir tranquilizarse y pensar largo y tendido sobre los que fuera que le preocupara.

Acto seguido, se dio dos palmaditas en las mejillas y exhaló todo el oxígeno en sus pulmones para inmediatamente llenar profundamente sus pulmones de aire. Se sintió un poco mareado de repente, a consecuencia de haber respirado de esa manera, tomó valor y salió del baño. Volvió sus pasos sintiendo como el nerviosismo regresaba con la misma intensidad pero no iba a permitirse quedar paralizado por eso. Regresó al salón y al volver, todo estaban de pie, aparentemente algo acababa de pasar, algo grande.


End file.
